EL CIRCULO...SEGUNDA PARTE DE EL CAMINO
by trades
Summary: ¿quieres saber que significa M?. LIBRITO DOS
1. Default Chapter

****

Capitulo Uno

LA ELECCION

Después de la asignación de Emma a la Sección Cuatro, una nueva asignación fue hecha. Seis meses después de su llegada, un día después de su único intento de escapar, Madeleine, segunda al mando de la Sección Uno, tomo posesión como Prior, la cabeza de la sección Cuatro. Susurros en su cuello, pequeñas historias jamás acalladas. Hado.

- Emma te solicitan en COM.

- Voy en camino- finalizo sus notas y las guardo.

Mientras caminaba observo a los nuevos reclutas que estaban siendo entrenados por Cole, a lo lejos vio a Prior, quien le sonrió, solo un movimiento de cabeza en retorno, Madeleine sonrió internamente.

Entro a COM, Cole se acerco con ordenes en su panel y se las adoso al suyo, no hablo. Se le acerco después de la misión.

- Revisaran tu estatus físico, repórtate en el gimnasio.

- ¿Quien me analizara?- pregunto. Silencio. 

- Yo... Como siempre- la miro inexpresivamente pero ella sabía que trataba de ver alguna anomalía en su comportamiento. Apatía.

Se vistió para ir a su cita, él ya la esperaba. Top negro Prada, con dos tiras gruesas por detrás. Pantalones de cuero y spandex. Bototos Diesel. Un Flash back vino a su mente mientras se alistaba, él noto algo raro en sus ojos y la taladro con los suyos, azules y profundos, ella se mantuvo firme. Costumbres

- Lista.

- Sí.

Al recibir un golpe en el brazo y recuperarse en lo que a Cole le pareció un segundo, se vio a los 18 años sola en esa calle de Francfort huyendo de la lluvia, de la Sección Cuatro y de si misma. Flash back

Había huido antes, sí. Había huido toda su vida, de su colegio exclusivo en Inglaterra, de la esquina, de su futuro tan lleno de privilegios, del terror de la espera y el clic a media noche, del Brandy. Porque ya en ese entonces, sentía ese vació, ese desaliento que le cercenaba todo y no sabia porque. Tal vez porque estaba cansada de existir, (casi sonrió al pensar en eso) tal vez porque ya se había perdido a sí misma hace mucho tiempo, cortada entre el jardín y la humedad de su cara, de sus piernas, entre sus piernas; tal vez porque ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir así, entre la luz y la penumbra (esta vez si sonrió un segundo, Cole esquivo un golpe, cuando se enfoco en ella, todo destello se había ido).

- Tu golpe derecho mejoro- la miro y le respondió con un golpe en su costado derecho- no así tu balance- ella lo golpeo de vuelta en las costillas.

¿Quieres un oír un cuento de hadas?. Sección Cuatro. 18 años. Corriendo por los laberintos de su mente. Desmoronándote frente al sol.

Corriendo por las calles de Francfort, se topo con un hombre en la oscuridad.

- Hola cariño ¿estas perdida?.

-No- siguió caminado. Quiso sacar su arma. Recordó que no le gustaban las armas. 

-Bueno- ella miro algún lugar a donde ir y no vio ninguno. Se pregunto si no había cierta ironía en morir allí, en esa pequeña calle mugrosa, ella nacida y criada entre los mas privilegiados. Recordó a sus amigos cuando la lluvia la golpeo por décima vez. Ellos también eran privilegiados y estaban muertos. Deja vu Emma- tal vez te ayude a encontrar algo en que entretenerte- empezó a correr.

- Mantén tu cabeza en alto- Cole le tomo la barbilla para ponerla en posición. Absorbente. Se miraron por un segundo y luego ella se alejo, Cole confirmo sus sospechas, algo le pasaba, ella siempre se mantenía firme, empezaron a luchar de nuevo.

Francfort, 14 años.

Mientras el hombre se colocaba encima de ella tuvo recuerdos de su niñez, de cuando era inocente, de cuando estaba sola pero aun era libre para soñar. Se vio en el jardín de su abuela cogiendo flores y escuchándola hablar sobre como cuidarlas, hablaba como si fueran humanas. La veía hablándole y sentía como si lo que le decía fuera muy importante. ¿Discursos?, ¿instantes de absorción de tu destino?.

Vio un vidrio por el rabillo de su ojo, y el resto fue como en cámara lenta, recordaba a aquel hombre golpeándola después de haber terminado. Horas. Dos horas y la lluvia en la noche ensuciándola. Su aliento en la cara. *Dios no te ama *. 

El aliento extrañamente fresco. Intentando matarla, tomo el vidrio y en un ultimo intento lo hirió dos veces, una vez en el rostro, luego le cerceno el cuello. Y se quedo ahí viendo como la sangre le manaba sin parar. Aun hoy se preguntaba porque le dolió él haberlo matado. Ahora, ya no había mas dolor.

Recordaba una camioneta, Unos hombres llevándola de vuelta, observándola casi con lastima lo cual era todo un mérito en aquel mundo. Y entonces vio hacia atrás por última vez, y noto a un lado del cuerpo un micrófono, del mismo tipo de los de la camioneta. Cerro los ojos. Cole los abrió. Pero no pudo ver.

Recordó a su abuela hablándole de una flor en particular: "esta es especial, requiere de mucho cuidado antes de madurar pero cuando lo hace es la mas bella de todas, y la mas fuerte aunque no lo parezca. Es apetecida por otros, hombres, insectos ....y como se deshace de ellos preguntas...tiene el poder de destruirlos a todos...detrás de sus pétalos, en el centro, posee un veneno, que destruye, el corazón de quien la toca. El veneno o su belleza, querida, el veneno o su belleza". Risas y un mensaje que no deseaba vislumbrar.

Sección Cuatro

- Para que quede claro, y no haya más inconvenientes como este…para que no aceptes pero entiendas…- la rodeo y luego se puso frente a ella de nuevo levanto su rostro, un rostro muy hermoso le susurraron voces conocidas. Sangre en sus manos- durante los próximos años serás entrenada y aprenderás todo lo que se te indique... ya no existes haya afuera Emma, sombras de un ser humano... pero tú lo sabes. Eres especial por eso estas aquí... Cole será tu instructor ya lo conocerás... Tu decides quieres morir o quieres vivir no habrá otro momento como este, otra oportunidad- sabes que no hay elección pensó y subió sus delicados ojos celestes para posarlos en ella, entonces Madeleine vio que el esfuerzo y la perdida de un operativo especial había valido la pena por retenerla. No por nada había accedido... desecho el presentimiento.

- Elijo vivir- golpeo a Cole con mas fuerza y él lo noto, la tiro contra el piso y la retuvo por un segundo mas del necesario, taladrándola con la mirada.

- Bien. Mi nombre es Madeleine- sonrió ante lo absurdamente burdo de su humor- bienvenida a la Sección Cuatro.

Camino por el pasillo. Entro en su oficina, celeste azul y plomo. Espero por él, *16 días *.

- Emma, Cole te necesita.

- voy en camino. - no es necesario- él entro, todo de negro, pantalones, sweater, chaqueta hasta la rodilla perfectamente entallada. Ojos furiosamente azules. Se sentó- hola. ¿Como va todo?- acento ingles. Obscenamente sedoso. 

- bien.

- se revisara a los nuevos prospectos dentro de una hora. Los datos ya están en tu computadora. Los revisaras- asintió. Él se levanto y se acerco a su escritorio, pulso unas teclas y luego se sentó frente a ella -. Silencio- ¿donde haz estado?.

- sección 6. Me enviaste ahí- él sonríe. Emma no. Hermética…* ¿no te hace sentir bien eso Madeleine? *, penso uno de los dos- ¿que quieres?.

- hablar contigo- su mano pasa por encima de la mesa, y roza la suya brevemente. Inquietante. No otorgado. Nada. Cole no sonríe.

- Prior te envía.

- Sí.

-¿que desea?- Silencio.

- cena conmigo hoy.

- órdenes de Prior- él sonríe, la mira, y sus ojos se dirigen a sus labios. Con un poco de esfuerzo, ella no hizo lo mismo. Penetrante. Absoluto. Recuerdos de la calle Emma, recuerdos de la esquina. Acento francés.

- no. Ordenes mías...

-¿tengo ordenes de complacerte?- lo mira. Furiosamente celestes. Él sonríe peligroso. Ella luce aburrida.

- hoy, a las diez de la noche.

-¿cuales son las ordenes de Prior?.

- dos de tus reclutas, un material, y una agente nivel dos, han tenido bajas en su desempeño y un intercambio verbal. Evalúalas, cancela a la más indispensable.

- ¿quienes?- pregunto por preguntar.

- la recluta es Juliet, clase dos, Anna, material.

-¿quien lo inicio?.

-Anna- salió y fue donde Madeleine.

El Eje

-¿Cómo lo tomo?.

- pareció algo sorprendida, pero no mucho.

- ella sabe lo que es esto.

- ha demostrado con anterioridad que puede cancelar a inocentes- A Madeleine le pareció escuchar cierto deje de defensa. Lo estudio por un segundo, pero él ya se había recuperado.

- su mano no tiembla, de eso no hay duda. No hay duda sobre su capacidad... pero nunca significaron nada para ella.

-¿y ellas lo hacen?.

- creo que sí. No lo suficiente claro, pero eso es ineludible. Ha trabajado con Juliet por dos años sabe que ella siente… no la ha aceptado pero tampoco rechazado. Tampoco a Anna.

- Anna es material, bueno aunque inestable, no era conveniente.

- la ha puesto en su lugar antes, a las dos, y aun así... las dos tienen sentimientos hacia ella. Las dos confían en ella. Y ella no las ha rechazado… puede ser para mantener el control,- un breve retazo de memoria la cegó por un segundo- puede que no. Es por eso que eso que las elegí- Cole la miro inexpresivo y asintió- quiero que la vigiles, de cerca- asintió de nuevo- pero no interfieras mas de lo necesario, un operativo debe definirse por momentos como esto aun un operativo de su valor. Supe que la invitaste a cenar.

-si- ella le sonrió ligeramente.

- que te diviertas- él asintió y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-¿será necesario la vigilancia?.

-¿crees que necesitaran privacidad?- él sonrió. Tentador. Triste. Madeleine lo miro intensamente, él le sostuvo la mirada y ella sonrió de nuevo.

- no.

- eso es todo- él se fue, y la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció. Reviso su panel, y respondió la pregunta en él: "sí".

Uzbekistán 3 AM.

- ¡retiren los equipos, ¿Carl?!.

- tres minutos, retira a tu equipo- Juliet se ajusto las gafas infrarrojas y escaneo la zona. Anna le envió una señal. Un, dos, tres respiros y se coló en el ferrocarril.

- esta en la mira.

- dispara- oyó a Emma por el intercomunicador y obedeció de inmediato- que todos los equipos se retiren- vio hacia Anna- ayuda a Juliet con la restauración del sistema. Tres minutos- salió.

La vio acercarse, y suspiro internamente, si no supiera que Emma no tenia sentido del humor, juraría que ella se estaba divirtiendo ahora. Por otro lado la diversión no era una palabra que se pudiera aplicar a ella. Reina de Hielo si, sin corazón, muerta en vida... sonrió, Anna llego y se enfoco en la restauración de sistema.

- tenemos 5 minutos, - Juliet no contesto. Terminaron el trabajo en dos minutos- llevare esto primero vendré a ayudarte con el resto- se encamino a la camioneta y Juliet tuvo un mal presentimiento. Miro su reloj. Dos minutos y medio. Sintió mas que vio al grupo de hombres acercándose por el oeste. Maldijo interiormente y comenzó a correr.

-¿Juliet?.

- estaba rodeada- le dijo con candidez. Mucha candidez. Normal. Le dijo al chofer que se moviera.

Juliet respiro. Llevaba algún tiempo en la Sección, no mucho pero el suficiente como para saber, para entender. Si lo lograba, si sobrevivía, una de las dos no lo haría y no importara lo que los códigos de conducta, o Prior o Emma tuvieran que decir. Alisto su arma, y una luz blanca la cegó. 

- detén la camioneta- dijo de pronto.

-¿que?- el chofer se detuvo.

- espérenme en el punto de salida. Salió rápido y Anna dejo de respirar.

Tres horas después. Salón Blanco. 

- pensé que eran tres- tomo su rostro sin ceremonia.

- mientes- la taladro por un segundo. Apático- vuelve a tu posición.

-¿que?.

- ya oíste.

Se levanto y la miro con confusión.

- Emma.

-vete- bajo la vista y se dirigió a la puerta-... ya veremos como saldremos de esto- Anna dejo de respirar.

MedLab

La enfermera se retiro y ella suspiro mentalmente, lo mas que se permitía ahora. Lo mas que se permitió siempre. Un Mississipi, dos Mississipi. Emma. La rodeo con cuidado. Toco uno de los monitores. La miro. Tres Mississipi, cuatro Mississipi.

-¿Cómo estas?- sin precedentes.

- bien... - diez Mississipi, once Mississipi- ¿donde esta ella?.

- en receso.

-¡¡receso!!. ¡¡Trato de matarme!!.

- lo sé.

-¿y eso en que me ayuda?.

- no lo hubiera logrado de todas maneras.

- dame una buena razón por la cual no lo hará de nuevo.

- se le advirtió.

- eso no ayudara.

- lo se- ella suspiro.

-¿no sé que esperan de todo esto?.

- no es seguro cancelarla ahora.

-¿seguro para quien?.

- para ti- silencio... semillas, todo consistía en las semillas adecuadas.

-¿de que hablas?.

- deja todo en mis manos- pensó no haber oído bien.

- ¿Emma?- la miro dubitativa.

- me encargare de todo- volteo y ella le hablo despacio.

-¿porque?.

- creí que era obvio- la miro y Juliet vio lo que _siempre quiso ver_. Y tuvo miedo. La fe provocaba ese efecto en ella.

-¿porque haces esto?- *¿que es lo que quieres?* no reconoció esa voz como propia. No respondió. Salió de MedLab.

Si, porque haces esto, se pregunto Emma, pero su pregunta no tenía nada que ver con la de Juliet.


	2. SANGRE EN LAS MANOS

****

Capitulo Dos

SANGRE EN LAS MANOS

2 meses después.

__

"Hold on tight 

everything will be alright 

if i choose i..."

Abrió la puerta, y se detuvo un momento para dejarla pasar. Ella entró inusualmente callada. Anna reparo en cada movimiento. Cerro la puerta.

-¡WOW!...- dio una vuelta de 360º en medio de la sala- esto es... todo lo que esperaba y más.

-¿a que te refieres?- se sentó en el sofá y la miro con algo cercano a la complacencia, mientras ella como había supuesto, tocaba los muebles con su habitual curiosidad. Casi infantil. Casi doloroso.

- ya sabes,- le sonrió casi avergonzada por su confesión- solo lo necesario, casi aséptico...luminoso...caro- sonrió tímida, ella le sonrió de vuelta observando con intensidad cada detalle de la figura frente a ella. Anna la vio y casi sonrió ante la familiaridad del gesto... A veces, a veces ella podía jurar... Emma la saco de su poco usual ensimismamiento con un susurro.

- me agrada que te guste.- Anna se sentó a su lado y la miro con esos grandes ojos verdes, que le recordaban otros. Por un segundo dejo de respirar. Doloroso…*¿por qué haces esto? *.

__

Have you seen my sanity?

i seem to have left it at home. 

- creo que sabes... - su voz se perdió un segundo- lo que eres para mi... - Emma en su posición, absorbiendo cada detalle- desde que llegue... eres como un aliento...

-¿lo soy?- susurro, y sonrió un poco- Anna bajo los ojos un segundo y luego los subió. Emma entendió lo que estaba haciendo, y la admiro.

- eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco, y eres tan…lejana,- su actitud desafiante volvió y Emma suprimió una sonrisa- y callada...y distante...como si nada pudiera alcanzarte...casi invencible- esta vez Emma rió suavemente, Anna también.

-¿invencible?.

- y a veces puedes ser el ser más cruel del mundo.- silencio- Y a veces parece que exudaras vida... o no sé que. Lo que digo es- la miro y se perdió por un segundo- es como si tuvieras todo un universo dentro.

- no soy mas de lo que ves.

- no... no se quien eres- Emma no respondió, en vez de eso acaricio el cabello de Anna y la sintió estremecer. ¿Alguna vez ella sintió eso?, Se pregunto. Ella era joven. 

__

I feel pushed up against the wall

like some black flag song. 

-a veces... solo vivo en el terror.

-¿que es lo que quieres Anna?- tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo vio. Todo el amor, el miedo, los sueños. Y todo, todo y cada uno de esos sentimientos, estaban dirigidos a ella.

- creo que esto no es real... creo que en cualquier momento me dirás que es una prueba, como siempre...

- no lo haré.

-¿y que sucederá con ella?.

- ella no esta aquí.

- ella volverá de esa misión.

- ella no esta aquí... no es ella quien esta aquí, ¿no es así, Anna?.- la miro con intensidad- No haz respondido aun. ¿Que es lo que quieres Anna?.

-¿que que es lo que quiero?...quiero ser parte de tu vida, quiero que me necesites tanto como yo... quiero ser libre... junto a ti- Emma dejo de sonreír. Se acerco y olió su perfume. Infantil. La vio cerrar los ojos.- Quiero que me sostengas... y algún día sostenerte... no creo que nadie te ame tanto como yo...aliento.

__

Why am i so selfish? 

i push away everyone who loves me 

i don't want, want to be like this

i just want someone to hold me.

Cole apago el monitor y por un segundo, antes de voltear hacia Madeleine su mirada se quedo pegada en el vació. 

En el silencio de la habitación, mientras sentía un calor que no era el suyo, Anna la miro, y vio lo que _siempre había deseado ver. _

- ya no puedo seguir así... no puedo, no podemos vivir así. Ellos no lo permitirán- le susurro.

- no lo haremos.

Sección Cuatro. Diez días después. 2 AM.

- Tenemos dos minutos- cerro la puerta, y se la quedo mirando. Emma vio su rostro.

- te quedara una cicatriz.

- los médicos se encargaran de eso.

- pero debes hacerte ver la herida ahora- se acerco con preocupación. Emma sintió tristeza. Solo un segundo. Los instantes. Los instantes se hacían mas cortos ahora, le susurro una voz. Cada vez mas cerca.

- estaré bien- tomo su mano y la vio titubear.

- si estamos juntas, lograremos que funcione.

- ellos no lo permitirán... ¿qué crees que hagan?.

- ya veremos...

- hubo un pulso en las asignaciones...

- pueden haber cientos de razones.

- puede ser por nosotras. Seria mejor mantenernos alejadas por un tiempo- ella se acerco y Juliet perdió todo asomo de valentía.

- si estamos juntas lograremos que funcione- dijo como un mantra, y a Juliet le pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Deseo que así fuera. Había luchado tanto para ser la operativo modelo que todos deseaban, que ella deseaba. Para borrar de su mente cada trazo de emoción que aparecía en ella cada vez que Emma cruzaba una puerta. Había luchado tanto por odiarla, por no perdonarla cada vez que la usaba, que la enviaba a ver todo aquel horror que había afuera. Pero una palabra, solo una, y toda su ecuanimidad, toda la ira, la decepción, moría en esos malditos ojos celestes. La observó con atención, y se sorprendió de nuevo. Eran verdes ahora, le pareció ver una sonrisa en ellos. La sintió cerca suyo y dejo de pensar.

Emma se alejo. Casi sonrió. Ahí estaba, la mirada, la actitud. Podía reconocerla a cientos de kilómetros. Cientos de pensamientos en un segundo en torrentes que no se detenían desde que la había conocido. Su mayor fortaleza, y su más grande debilidad- vete ahora.

- haz que te revisen... la veras ahora, ¿no es así?

-¿a quien?- la escaneo y supo que no se refería a MedLab. Reflejos.

- sabes a quien me refiero.

- ya no la veo Juliet.- le dijo y Juliet pudo haber jurado que había sinceridad en ella. Emma siempre había sido muy buena. Ella quiso creer- Pero es parte de lo que somos.

-¿y así será siempre?.

-¿que quieres decir?.

- no me hagas eso Emma... no mas- se acerco y Emma tomo su rostro, por un segundo, solo se concentro en las líneas de su mentón. Suave. Hermoso. Recuerdos. Una pequeña lágrima cayo.

- sabes lo que sucederá si seguimos adelante, lo aceptaste.

- no lo hace menos doloroso... vivir así, perdonando nuestras decepciones cada día.

- es tu decisión Juliet, yo tome la mía hace tiempo- la vio con tanta intensidad que ella dejo de respirar.

- también es la mía ahora.

- no siempre será así- susurro. Las semillas. Todo consistía en las semillas adecuadas.

- la única forma de que no sea así... - no se atrevió a proseguir, pero lo que vio en los ojos de Emma la dejo sin respiración- no lo hagas de nuevo- suplico- no me hagas a un lado…no… no me quites- *la fe *.

- no... ya no lo haré mas... ve ahora.

- haz que te revisen- logro decir en medio de su tumulto interior, sonrió algo triste y se fue. Emma se quedo allí por un segundo mas, le pareció oler aun su perfume. Se quedo allí hasta que todo trazo de él desapareció. Le pareció que muchas cosas lo habían hecho.

Trece horas después.

- asumo que tu decisión esta tomada.

- si- Madeleine asintió.

- un equipo de limpieza se hará cargo.

- no, prefiero hacerlo personalmente- silencio.

- sabes lo que sucederá con la que quede con vida si lo haces. Ella sabrá lo que hiciste- ella no se digno a responder.

Fue a su departamento, Cole estaba allí. Ella se sentó y lo vio moverse con su habitual gracia. Casi felino, pensó sin interés. Se dio cuenta de que todo aquello estaba lejos de ella, que nada en esa habitación la tocaba. Si solo hubiese pensado así en el pasado, no había tiempo ni necesidad de caer en la estupidez de la fe perdida, no ahora. Ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca había sido realmente así. No espero sentir ese desinterés.

-¿sabes lo que pasara ahora?.

- seré juzgada.

- te definirán por esto.

-¿quien te envió?- él no se digno a responder solo se quedo viéndola, tratando de sacar algo en limpio de la mujer que había estado bajo su tutela por tantos años. Inquietud.

- una decisión equivocada...

- será mi decisión Cole.

- no es solo quién muera.

- tomare la decisión sobre mi propio destino- lo miro ausentemente y él se sintió algo triste. Pérdida.

- no hay tal cosa como el destino- ella se quedo en silencio por un segundo_….*no hay tal cosa como el destino*…_

-¿quien te envió?- él no respondió, solo acaricio su rostro con un dedo. Ella se sintió inquieta por el gesto. Él lo había hecho antes. No eran buenos recuerdos. Dejo que la mano de Cole trazara una línea mas en su rostro y luego se alejo. A él le pareció sentir la perdida- ya no volverás a hacer eso- dijo con voz queda, y lo miro sin emoción. No habían reflejos de antaño. Y con eso Cole supo que todo estaba perdido para él, que ya no había nada más. No hay fe. Se fue. No había reflejos ahí pensó Emma, *ya no hay reflejos *.

China. Veintitrés días después. 5 AM.

Se paro frente a la mujer, y vio como esta se descomponía por un segundo. Un año y medio atrás tal vez hubiese sentido algo, hoy solo estaba el viento en su piel y la navaja en su estomago.

Nina Sinclair suprimió el impulso de pasar la mano por su cabello, odiándose por el hecho de que ella lo había notado. Ella lo notaba todo. Vio a la mujer que la había salvado convenientemente de sus captores. A la mujer con la cual a través de un año y medio había compartido la vida en medio de una guerra, de la desesperanza, del dolor de no tener piedad con los otros. Nina, la traficante de armas de Red Cell. Nina la hija de turcos pobres. No había rastro de piedad en ella. Solo vio lo que había estado siempre ahí: la agente estrella de la sección cuatro, se lleno de ira contra sí misma, por haber cerrado sus ojos ante la verdad. Recordó las noches, sintiendo su respiración en su mano, sinónimo de la felicidad que nunca creyó conocer. La veía, casi muriendo, y ella hablándole para aminorar el dolor que ahora sabia, jamás había sido real…recuerdos. Hablándole de la persona que un día fue. Vio a las operativos y le pareció verse a si misma. Si, era cierto, ella era la mejor.

-¿así que estas viva?.- no vio reacción en ella- Un truco. Fue todo un truco... tu enfermedad, tus pesadillas, tu muerte. Debo felicitarte, eres lo mejor que he visto... hasta he dejado flores en tu tumba. Solo soy un jugador menor ahora...

- lo sé- respondió ausentemente. *El sol no tarda en salir *, le susurro una voz.

-¿que es lo que quieres ahora?...como sabrás Red Cell ya no confía en mi.

- lo sé.

- me dejaste con vida,- dijo con un odio conocido y se acerco. Juliet, Anna y otro operativo alistaron sus armas- pero por supuesto, ese era el plan así haría mas daño...- Emma la vio con algo cercano a la curiosidad, Nina nunca había sido muy locuaz, se preparo para las eventualidades, obviando el hecho de que ya no había necesidad de recordar eso- no me dejaste morir contigo.- susurro, y casi le sorprendió ver el dolor en sus ojos. Familiar. Sintió que las otras mujeres se tensaban- Al menos habría sido... piadoso. Pero tu nunca lo haz sido- Emma se acerco y Nina se alejo, aun así Emma siguió avanzando. Centímetros. Nina se alejo un poco, el dolor de la cercanía. Ya no era importante pensó *ya no vale la pena *- …pero no siempre será así, no siempre…_no creo que nadie te haya amado como yo_- le susurro. 

- lo sé- saco despacio el arma, sabiendo que Nina solo tenia ojos para ella.

- sabes lo terrible de todo... es que si me dijeras que es una trampa, que te obligaron... - Emma tomo su mano, y la sintió estremecer- por un segundo, lo pensaría, lo creería...

- no puedes remediar lo que soy... ni lo que eres. Solo somos esto, no cambiamos- se olvido completamente de que esas palabras no eran suyas. Si Madeleine la hubiese oído, habría asentido satisfecha- Juliet- dijo en voz alta- ve por el disco. La sintió irse y un segundo después, sintió como Anna le disparaba al operativo. Nina lo comprendió en un segundo. Nina siempre la había conocido aunque ella no lo supiera.

-¿y quien eres?- le paso la mano por el cabello y vio a Anna. Se reconoció en ella.

__

Why am i so childish? 

it's because my mother never loved me

i don't want to be like this

i just want someone to hold me... 

- esa ya no es la pregunta... no lo será mas- susurro mas para ella que para Nina. Ella no lo vio venir.

-¿haz dormido con ella no es así?.- le dijo a la operativo- ¿Acaso dijo que te amaba, que serian libres, que alejaría todo mal de ti?.- Anna se quedo parada.

- debemos irnos- logro articular Anna. 

Emma aparto la mano del cabello de Nina, y suavemente saco la navaja. Volteo, vio a Anna, confusa, la confianza envolviendo su rostro, y con un simple movimiento le cerceno el cuello. - Por Dios- susurro Nina, y miro a la mujer por la cual había dado todo lo que alguna vez había tenido. Había sangre en su rostro. Su rostro siempre había sido perfecto, pensó. Y supo que ya nada la tocaba, tal vez nunca algo lo había hecho, que tal vez lo único que lo hacia eran las pesadillas... pero podría apostar que ella ya no soñaba. Y aun así, dentro del reconocimiento, lo que la asusto fue su propia ceguedad. 

Volteo, saco el seguro y presiono el gatillo. Juliet apareció por detrás. *La elección * pensó Emma *la elección ya estaba hecha *. 

__

"Tomare la decisión acerca de mi destino"

-¡Por Dios... ¿qué sucede?!, ¡¿Estas bien?!.- la sangre de Nina en sus manos pensó. Sangre en su rostro. Juliet tomo su silencio como la señal. Con una voz que no se aplicaba a la situación, hablo por el intercomunicador- ¡¡Qué los equipos se retiren, estamos en una emboscada!!.- espero a que Emma se moviera, y cuando no lo hizo se acerco, la vio a los ojos preocupada.

__

"- debes elegir a una. Y todo estará bien, para ti, para nosotros.

-¿nosotros?- él no presto atención a su desliz y prosiguió reparando en sus ojos.

- elige a una, eso es todo... una debe morir, la otra vivir. El orden debe prevalecer. Eso te liberara- sonrió. No había redención ahí, no había redención en ningún lugar.

-¿liberarme de que Cole?… ya no hay liberación- sonrió de vuelta. Se acerco- solo la calma. Y luego seguimos siendo lo que somos... 

- no dejes clavos sueltos- la dejo sola en la sala. A ella le pareció que nunca había estado de otro modo." 

__

Hold on tight 

everything will be alright 

if i choose i... 

-¿Emma?...¿que pasa?...ya no hay tiempo- oprimió la navaja contra su espalda y su respiración se normalizo. 

-nada- Juliet dio un paso atrás cuando la vio. Un leve estremecimiento la sacudió.

-no- susurro, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sintió que todo estaba volviéndose patéticamente largo. Se acerco, y vio que la luz se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero como siempre, no dejo que esos ojos la distrajeran, con un movimiento, le corto el cuello sin reparar en la falta de creatividad de aquel gesto. 

Sin clavos sueltos.

__

Have you seen my sanity?

i seem to have left it at home...

Se acerco a la camioneta, cuando se hubo deshecho de los despojos.

-¿que paso?.

- están muertos. Dile a Prior que la misión fue un éxito- el operativo reparo en la sangre que cubría la chaqueta de cuero y parte del rostro. No hizo comentarios.

__

I don't want, want to be like this

i just want someone to hold me. 

Se acostó en la cama y se arropo. ¿Cómo saber que eres tu?. ¿Cómo saber que en algún momento no te convertiste en lo que más odiabas, en lo que más temías, en lo que te hizo perder la fe?. ¿Cómo dudar que Dios te oye y no eres tu, solo tú el único ser que no se acuerda como pronunciar su propio nombre?. 

La sangre, la sangre es lo único que te lava, lo único que te libera, lo único que te da instantes de paz…como cuando eras pequeña.

Llevas siglos, siglos esperando que algo caiga y se apiade de ti, y estas tan muerta, tan llena de muerte que olvidas que la vida se cuela por tus poros. Y estas llena de vida. Hiriéndote. Bombeando el calor que solo una vez creíste que tal vez podías sentir. Y estas llena de vida… Y estas lleno de vida. 

Dos latidos, dos cuerpos bajo la misma manta de MedLab en dos lugares diferentes. _* Estoy perdiéndome *._

Dos cuerpos bajo la misma mortaja. Un pensamiento: _* No hay Dios que me haga recordar lo que soy, no hay Dios que me merezca, no hay infierno que caliente *._

Prior escucho el reporte de daños sin interés. Una operativo la interrumpió.

- Prior, alguien quiso accesar información desde adentro.

- ¿quien?- no se levanto.

- no lo sabemos, lo detuvimos pero estamos en control de daños. Quien sea, tienen mucho acceso…. como sabe, esto ya ha ocurrido otras veces.

- déjame saber los resultados- corto la comunicación y apago el monitor que mostraba a Emma en la enfermería. Madeleine oyó un susurro que identifico como uno de los tantos que la rondaban. *Michael *.

__

Oh and i try to wish it all away 

everyday, a little closer, a little closer to hell. 


	3. EL TIEMPO

****

capitulo Tres

El Tiempo

Presente. 20 años. Sección Uno. Saneamiento.

Pero a veces el ansia se le colaba. Podría ir día tras día, semana tras semana, soportando el peso de su propia inexistencia y aun así, cuando los recuerdos, la ira, la vida que había escogido y aquella que la había abandonado se deshacían, solo quedaba el ansia, y el ansia llevaba años corroyéndola. Corroyéndolo. A veces, el ansia era tan fuerte, que parecía que la consumiría en cualquier segundo, otros días parecía que nada podría tocarla, pero la mayoría de las veces, en la noche, cuando ya no había mas fuerzas, el ansia le llegaba hasta el centro, el mismo centro, al que se había jurado y a veces hasta creído liquidar. El sueño termino. Corroyéndola. Corroyéndolo.

Abrió sus ojos, cuando le pareció que su respiración estaba bajo control. Aspiro, y le pareció que no había hecho eso en años. Vio hacia su celular, y de pronto sus latidos se volvieron más lejanos. El celular sonó.

- si.

-Jaquee- corto. El sueño termino.

6 AM. Portal sur.

Cinco operativos se apresuraron por el corredor, sus armas desenfundadas, la vista fija en la entrada. Se pusieron en posición y esperaron. Operations apareció por el pasillo un segundo mas tarde, con su habitual actitud impaciente. Así que ahora él era el chico de la recepción, sonrió. Su sonrisa se congelo en cuanto el portal sur se abrió. Tres personas arribaron. Su vista se clavo en una de ellas y luego sonrió cínico. 

Abrigo negro de cuero largo hasta el suelo, entallado arriba, amplio hacia el final. Cuello ancho. Escote amplio. Sin blusa. Cabello corto peinado hacia atrás. Cabello corto, pero no rapado como los otros. *¿Una declaración? *.

- creí que te habían matado en Nigeria.

- buenos días Operations- respondió lentamente, sin dignarse a contestar.

- hola Emma,- siguió sonriendo, no hubo reacción en las otras tres personas. Dejo de sonreír y la miro fijamente reparando en el cambio. Casi se asombro, luego prosiguió sin preámbulos- hay mucho trabajo que hacer los llevaran a sus cuarteles, habrá una reunión en veinte minutos- volteo, pero antes de irse añadió- por cierto Emma, bienvenida a la sección. 

Colocaron sus paneles, y se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas. Los dos operativos vieron que Emma se acercaba, y se pararon de inmediato. Ella asumió con indiferencia lo que tenia que hacer, las cámaras encendidas, el inicio del show. Dos meses atrás un análisis suyo había hecho que se eliminaran nuevos recursos para la Sección Uno, por comprobar que eran innecesarios. Dieciséis meses atrás en el reporte de Belfast había encontrado un error en la directiva utilizada por Operations para manejar el asunto. Catorce días después encontró un error en la matriz de Sarajevo. Quince días atrás había recomendado la cancelación de recursos para una nueva área de experimentación de armas biológicas. Todos sus análisis habían sido escuchados. Si, estaba lista para el show.

- siéntense. Sus asignaciones están dadas. Cooperaran pero solo obedecerán mis ordenes. ¿Alguna pregunta?- silencio. Un atisbo de sonrisa se formo en su boca y los operativos comprendieron que el discurso era mas para aquellos que en ese preciso instante los observaban por la cámara, que para ellos. Ellos no lo necesitaban, ellos lo sabían todo.

- se les solicita en Com.

Se movieron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia Com. Marchando. Por un segundo, solo un segundo, recuerdos del pasado parecieron colarse en cada respiración hasta que aspiro profundo y cerro su mente. Marchando lento. Los otros operativos la escanearon pero nada les llego, ella miro a Becca, y la joven dio un paso atrás instintivamente, Jerome por otro lado reprimió aquel gesto y la miro con intensidad, ella lo vio inexpresivamente y Jerome volvió a notar cuan hermosa. Emma casi suspiro mentalmente. Salieron del ascensor.

Ahí estaba, la sensación, podría reconocerla en cualquier parte. Había convivido por años con ella, había aprendido a casi controlarla y por un tiempo, solo un tiempo, había creído que la había desterrado de sí. Por supuesto, eso no era cierto. Coloco las manos enguantadas en sus bolsillos y entro a Com. Sintió las miradas, vio el recelo, el miedo. Su mirada se enfoco en el vació. Reconoció el vació. Ansia.

Michael se levanto y se acerco a un operativo. Susurros en el cuello, latidos de reconocimiento. No había deja vu ahí, ni un resabio. Reconocimiento instantáneo.

Se enfoco en las tres figuras que aparecían, y entonces le pareció dejar de oír los latidos de su corazón, casi sonrió ante tal inusitado pensamiento. Casi. Sus ojos la encontraron. Latidos…. Y después…nada. No chispa de reconocimiento. No dolor. No ira. Nada. 

Operations la presento al personal. Agente nivel cuatro, perfiladora y estratega. Asignación saneamiento misión Uzbekistán, evaluación subestación quince. Tanto por tan poco, penso sin humor Emma.

Michael tomo el panel mientras Operations lo miraba. Nada.

- la misión a Angola saldrá en dos horas, Emma será tu enlace en Com.- *solo para divertirme *. Operations sonrío mentalmente.

Michael asintió casi imperceptible y se dirigió a su oficina. Paso a su lado. No tacto. 

1 mes después.

A veces le parecía que el tiempo se doblaba y se estiraba frente a él en un gesto de arrogancia, de burla por una razón que sobrepasaba el mero odio. Él estaba acostumbrado al odio. Estaba lleno de él.

Operations la recibió en la ex oficina de Madeleine junto al nuevo numero dos. Después de la usual serie de ironías e insultos semi encubiertos, recibió su informe acerca de la subestación, y el saneamiento. 

- asumo que Oversight estará mas que feliz con tu participación.

- Oversight esta complacido con la sección Cuatro.

- ¡¡ah sí!!, la sección cuatro- ironizo- por supuesto aquí no hay interés personal en quedar bien con los de arriba- ella no se digno a responder.

- mi trabajo finalizo aquí.

- no en realidad- un holograma se prendió - esta información llego desde El Centro, hace algunos minutos. El grupo que enfrentaremos en cinco horas mas, planeo una diversión para desviarnos del propósito - al ver que no había respuesta prosiguió con mas brusquedad- aparentemente creen que pueden engañarnos utilizando nuestro ataque para que sus dos lideres tengan a la vez un encuentro con un alto espía del M.I6. Por supuesto, ellos saben que llevaremos a nuestro mejor equipo hasta la fabrica para bajar los datos de su base, por eso esperaran que Michael este ahí- ella lo miro sin emoción * falla de Intel* penso uno de los dos…no preocupación - ¿acaso es preocupación lo que veo ahí?.

- esta tarea le compete a su tercero en mando.

- puede ser, pero ya que estas aquí y eres la perfiladora estrella de Madeleine, te harás cargo evitar que ellos vuelvan a reunirse –sonrío - espero preguntas, no las hubo- guiaras un equipo sombra y al mismo tiempo dirigirás la operación principal.

-¿que sucederá con el equipo principal?.

- tendrán que ser sacrificados - ella lo miro porque no pudo evitar la sorpresa ante lo burdo de la maniobra.

- Tres operativos clase cinco van en ellas.

- entonces tendrán que demostrar que son operativos de ese nivel. Llevamos mas de siete meses siendo burlados por este grupo- una forma elegante de decir que los habían apabullado - y no estoy dispuesto a perder esta oportunidad - espero una replica, cualquiera, no la obtuvo y sonrío, pese a todo Madeleine la había entrenado bien, no esperaba menos de ella. Nadie debía sospechar - además será una buena oportunidad para evaluar el desempeño de nuestros hombres. Bueno, los que queden - sonrío de nuevo. Una replica, cualquiera. No la hubo.

Preparación Misión. 1600 horas.

Ahora el tiempo se estaba riendo. Tirando anzuelos del pasado para que él los siguiera con la mirada como hacia ahora con la mujer que estaba frente a él ajustando los últimos paneles de la misión. Michael la miro. Y vio. Dejo de teclear en su panel, y busco otro disquete. Nada. Y entonces paso.

Estaba el tiempo, colándose en sus pestañas, recordándole que ya no había un niño que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera "soy un buen niño". El tiempo. El tiempo llevaba miles de años matándolo, dividiéndolo en tantos pedazos que le parecía grotesco el poder levantarse cada día y ver hacia el sol…y verlo. Y no verlo a él. Y no verla a ella. Y estaba solo, y estaba vivo, y estaba en espera de algo que lo liberara, aun cuando el mero pensamiento le hiciera casi sonrojar de lo inocente. Asumiendo que él pudiera sonrojarse. Esta vez si sonrío.

1 hora después Misión Kenia

Pero aveces el tiempo se detenía, en pequeños instantes que parecían corroborar lo espaciado de sus latidos. Y entre el tiempo, entre los latidos, el tic y el tac, entre cualquiera de esos clichés, alguien le sonreía. A veces era Adam. A veces no….Y entre el tiempo y la ira, podía aun sentir los latidos quemándole el pecho, vida y sudor desprendiéndose de una piel que no era la suya, vida y gemidos que salían de una boca que ya estaba fría…enterrada tres metros bajo tierra. Y cuando eso sucedía, cuando le parecía sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos, cuando oía su voz profunda llamándolo, con esos ojos, los únicos ojos que podían llegarle a las entrañas, cuando sentía que podía hasta tocar su reflejo en el espejo…. Despertaba. Con su olor aun en su pecho, con un estremecimiento que desmentía el entumecimiento al que se había acostumbrado a soportar. Al que se había sometido. Despertaba. Y estaba solo. Siempre solo. Y estaba muerto…¿y entonces porque lo sentía?…El impulso. ¿Porque?.

Le corto la garganta al hombre evitando ser salpicado por su sangre con un ágil movimiento de muñeca, torció el cuello del otro y se preparo para insertar el disco.

Otras veces, el tiempo pasaba deprisa, y veía solo el reflejo en sus ojos brevemente al pasar por uno de los pasillos de la sección. Y entonces se daba cuenta de que extrañaba el dolor, pero no por hacerlo sentir mas vivo, sino por recordarle a ella.

Bajo los datos y se dirigió a la puerta. Elimino a tres hombres con su arma.

- saca al equipo A.

- El equipo A fue movilizado, están aniquilados.

-¿qué sucede?.

- tenemos compañía en los sectores tres y uno, tendrás que salir solo Michael.

-¿cuál es mi ventana?.

- cinco minutos- contesto otra voz, y él lo comprendió. Por alguna razón no le molesto. Es mas, aun sabiendo lo que era, y que la voz británica al otro lado estaba a la cabeza, no hubo nada que se asemejara al odio en el sentimiento que se apodero de él. Todo lo contrario. Sintió la sangre bombeando en sus venas como cuando solía pelear con Nikita. Sintió la sangre y hasta le pareció sentir la de ella al otro lado. Incitante. Alisto su arma, y se dispuso a salir de ahí. 

Michael no se dio cuenta, al menos no el momento. Inusual. Pero durante un pequeño instante, más breve que lo que cualquier humano pudiera registrar, el tiempo no existió. En medio de la sangre que manaba de los otros, en medio de su propia sangre, oía una voz que le parecía haber oído por siempre, entro en la camioneta, impermutable. Frío. Lejano. Nadie noto que sus ojos tenían cierto brillo especial. No había tiempo ahí. Solo él. Y la voz por el intercomunicador.

Emma se dirigió al portal oeste cuando dos operativos se interpusieron en su camino.

Al llegar a la sección, Michael dio su informe ante un impaciente Operations, y luego fue a su oficina. Desde la ventana observo a su alrededor pero no estaba viendo nada.

Portal Oeste.

Le entregaron un panel. Prendió la pantalla.

- hay una comunicación desde Oversight - la imagen de una mujer apareció. El estomago se le contrajo. Miedo. Por primera vez en años, dejo que un sentimiento la inundara por completo, aunque fuera por un minuto. Luego se castigaría por semejante estupidez, no ahora. Ahora solo estaba el miedo.

- nuevas ordenes han sido impartidas. De acuerdo al incremento de actividad de Red Cell y otros tres grupos del oeste asiático, será resignada desde hoy a la Sección Uno, donde ocupara el cargo de quinta jerarquía en tácticas - volteó y vio a Operations con una expresión entre ofuscada y divertida. Por un momento le pareció que podría sentir la ira. Pudo decirlo antes. Supuso que esperaba ver la expresión de su cara y para ello había creado todo ese melodrama de la detención. Por alguna razón eso no la hizo enojar, pero la embargo una tristeza que la sorprendió, porque supo que la hibernación acababa de finalizar.

Operations tuvo que reconocer la simpleza y a la vez eficacia de Madeleine. No era su turno aun, pero no tenían mas remedio que dejarla ahí e improvisar. Ahora es tu jugada, parecía decirle Madeleine a través de toda la situación. Y si, lo era, no había podido finalizar lo que había empezado la otra vez. Ahora lo haría. Y con placer.

Michael salió de su oficina a paso calmado, como siempre, mientras analizaba con un afán casi inusual la noticia que acababa de recibir. En el pasillo del nivel siete se cruzo con ella. Ninguno de los dos se percato en el otro aparentemente. No saludos, no tacto, no oído, no olor. Y sin embargo, en medio del aire, ahí donde no podía llegar ninguno de los pulmones de los seres que pululaban en la sección, o en el mundo, ahí, Michael Samuelle olió vida. Si alguien, cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido lo suficiente, y no habían muchos, lo hubiera mirado en ese instante, se habrían dado cuenta que no había desdén o ira por haber sido puesto a prueba. Había algo que ni siquiera él aceptaría después, al menos por un tiempo. Había propósito. Madeleine no se hubiera fijado en eso, sino en la emoción encerrada en él. Interés. Deja Vu.


	4. EL IMPULSO

****

Capítulo Cuatro

El Impulso

3 meses después.

Se dirigió al comité, repasando mentalmente las nuevas asignaciones, suprimiendo de paso la extraña energía que se estaba posesionando de su cuerpo, haciendo que su aliento se entrecortase y un inevitable mal genio cruzara por sus facciones por un segundo. Salió del ascensor, y antes de ingresar al comité paso inconscientemente su mano por su cabello. Costumbres. Cruzo la puerta con su habitual calma y saludo.

- buenos días - su mirada se paseo por la sala enfrentando lo inevitable, el jefe de estrategias, el jefe de operaciones especiales, él... él.

- antes de que comencemos- dijo Operations sacándola de su vergonzoso ensimismamiento - quiero que conozcas oficialmente a Marco Finn - le vio pasar la mano por su cabello y por una milésima de segundo, se perdió en ese gesto. La ausencia de escapatoria.

-hola- le dijo una voz americana, y ella se dio cuenta de que nunca había oído su voz. Le agrado. Era curioso como el cerebro podía distraerte con las cosas más inusuales.

- buenos días – la saludo una voz francesa. Desquiciante para ella. Curioso para el resto. Latidos.

- buenos días –Operations se sentó- en cuanto a Madrid...

Se movió un momento en su asiento tratando de poner su mejor cara de atención, mientras por dentro trataba de no enfocarse en las largas piernas frente a ella, las cuales podía ver casi en detalle a través de la mesa de vidrio. Indolente.

Desvió la vista de su panel por un segundo para encontrarse bajo su microscopio. Sensación olvidada o más bien suprimida tras años de suturas, colándose entre sus poros con una fuerza que ella inocentemente creyó dejaría de sentir…llevaba tres meses así…no supo porque se sintió tan molesta. En realidad si lo supo pero no quiso pensar, porque si lo hacia, se daría cuenta que era la vergüenza de la debilidad…no estaba lista…Emma aun creía que estaba bajo su control. Emma era joven.

Michael Siguió en su pequeño mundo privado mientras los otros detallaban las asignaciones, parecía estarse divirtiendo ahí penso Emma con un deje de celos, le había parecido ver cierto deje de…. Operations le solicito la opinión dos veces, las dos veces ella respondió mas lento que de costumbre. Michael sonrió levemente en su interior. La reunión finalizo. Emma se levanto con un extraño mal humor.

- Michael- Operations lo llamo, Emma iba a salir pero fue llamada también, permaneció en silencio tras Operations. Él le hizo una pregunta a Michael.

- eso me temo- respondió lento y curiosamente su mirada se perdió en aquellos ojos. Le pareció ver un deje de timidez en ella pero Operations hizo otra pregunta (Operations podía ser muy aburrido algunas veces), y cuando volvió a fijar su vista en ella, no había nada allí y entonces, sintió el impulso.

Dos días después. Reunión de clausura. Misión Buenos aires.

El impulso. Cruzo sus piernas, se obligo a mirar directamente a sus colegas, contó ovejas, cerdos, elefantes y cerillas, dejo de preguntarse acerca del porque de esa ultima elección, cuando levanto sus ojos del panel para encontrarse con un par de ojos prendados en su boca, en sus piernas. Suprimió la urgencia de abrir sus labios. No hizo caso del impulso de cerrar sus piernas. No había nada de gracioso penso, pero si lo había.

El impulso. Estaba torturándolo, por decirlo de una forma… de cualquier forma. No sonrío. Camino en su oficina y miro por la ventana para ver solo a Jasón y a una nueva recluta coqueteando. Se sentó con las manos sobre la mesa y paso veinte minutos viendo sus dedos. Una risa seca se atoro en su pecho mientras recordaba algo que se le olvido enseguida. De pronto dejo de recordar. Se levanto y fue a sus cuarteles. 

Pero si, era cierto, jamas dejaba de sorprenderse a sí mismo. El impulso, el impulso lo estaba matando, cerro sus ojos y la única imagen que conjuro fue la de ella. Llevaba días conjurándola. Apareciéndosele en cada sueño. Acosándolo. Martirizándolo. Y él nunca se había considerado ni destacado por ser masoquista. ¿Que hay acerca de ella?. Antes había estado con muchas mujeres, sonrió con ironía…no buenos momentos ahí. Solo el engaño y desde hace años, la profanación tres metros mas abajo…no era el momento de pensar en eso. Claro que sabía lo que había con ella, era el impulso, era el ansia. Jamás, jamás había visto a alguien como ella, era hermosa, la más hermosa, *¿hablando de grados de impresión Michael? *, (esta vez sonrío un poco y eso lo divirtió aun más) pero sobre todo, y en esto debía haber algo genético (no supo porque eligió la palabra) estaba la energía, la esencia que le hacia reaccionar como si fuera un maldito adolescente de catorce años. La misma genética que hacia que cada vez que entrara a un lugar, todas las cabezas voltearan. Presencia. Intensidad. Delicadeza. Distinción. Sexo. Desquiciante el considerar que el revolcón no era suficiente. Desquiciante que la situación sea cual fuere rehusara a ser algo mas que eso. Era el impulso, y lo estaba llevando a la insanidad. ¿Pero estaba hablado de la distinción, no era así?. Trastornado. Toda su química trastornada por unos ojos celeste violeta. Aun cuando él recordaba haber sentido algo parecido antes…el dolor de la comparación lo congelo por un momento... no, la urgencia no era la misma, nunca así... y no con alguien como ella. 

Había una guerra en la sección, una guerra que se llevaba desarrollando hacia tres meses desde que volvió de la misión. No palabras, no mas tacto que el roce imprevisto, no mas miradas que los breves segundos que duraban sus intercambios verbales. Y si, entonces quiso creer que era la emoción de la caza, la emoción de la huida, de cerrar cada pequeño camino que ella pudiera encontrar, de aniquilar la resistencia y luego vería a esos hermosos ojos celeste violetas (porque de ese color serian en ese instante), y le devolvería la mirada. Y ella no vería nada. Si, había una guerra en la sección. No quiso preguntarse porque le interesaba esa caza en particular. Tuvo ganas de un café y un croissant.

Recordó su voz, y sintió como si la abstinencia fuera dolorosa. El impulso. Toda suavidad y etérea. El impulso. Se levanto y se dirigió a Com. Es como si ella estuviera llena de algo que él hubiera estado esperando para abrazar... y esta vez, su pensamiento si le sorprendió. La rodeo estudiándola con descaro... para ser él …y ella se acomodo la falda. Se dio por satisfecho y se fue. A Michael le encantaba cazar.

Com. Seis días después. 10 PM.

El impulso. Se acostaba pero no se tapaba. Por alguna razón recordó sin miedo la necesidad de cuando era niña de ser acunada, de ser tapada con las cobijas. Después de un tiempo, cuando su piel ya no la lastimaba, se tapaba con la cobija y trataba de dejar su mente en cero. Ya no resultaba. Ya no. Ahora solo oía su respiración acelerándose, su vientre contrayéndose y la imagen de algo parecido a una pantera cazándola entre las sombras, siempre entre las sombras.

No quería esconderse debajo de la colcha porque le daba miedo salir de ahí por la mañana. Infantil. Le daba miedo salir por la mañana porque había un cazador afuera de su puerta. ¿Estúpido?. A veces en la noche su mano iba mas debajo de la cintura. Aterradoramente aburrido. Culpable… Aburrido.

Cinco días antes había estado apunto de morir en Belgrado. Cinco días antes ella había alterado el perfil de la misión para salvarlo. Nadie lo noto. Excepto él claro. Fue su error, debió dejarlo morir debió dejarlo ir. Debió borrar la tentación que hacia que su pequeña caja se tambaleara ahora.

Y hay iba, ahí estaba y era posible que la imposibilidad de responder a la agresión apropiadamente la hiciera enfurecer, y era posible que las ganas de dejar de sentir fueran tan fuertes que tuviera que afirmar sus manos hasta que estas dejaron de temblar.

Y un día, Emma lo supo. Mas bien dicho lo acepto. No por eso menos doloroso o vergonzoso. Para Michael era el impulso. Para ella, esconder sus manos hasta que dejaran de temblar. Estaba el impulso. Estaba la caza. Estaba el orgullo y la sanidad mental. Y estaba la tristeza por la debilidad opresiva de sus propias mano bajo la sabana.

Michael estaba excitado. Michael adoraba la caza. Michael tenia los ojos cerrados.

Misión Santa Marta. Quince días después.

- necesitamos cinco operativos en el sector 6.

- ya están en posición - se movió a su posición al extremo de la playa y observo como la reunión se llevaba a cabo. No sintió nada mas que sus pasos atrás de ella.

- el área oeste esta cubierta, - le informo como si ella fuera su superior. Volteo a mirar el mar. Él se paro a su lado. Le gustaba mirar el mar junto a ella, pero ni siquiera el mar podía arrebatar de su nariz el olor de su esencia…la memoria de su presencia en un café se difumino ante este nuevo recuerdo. Vio como el cabello se le alborotaba levemente. Su cabello parecía ser la única cosa que no podía controlar. Michael decidió jugar- estas fuera de la clausura de la misión.

-¿por qué?.

- estarás en otra para el mes próximo - ella casi alza una ceja ante eso. Michael se pregunto que le estaba pasando para hacer algo tan prosaico.

- debo ir al punto B.

- no - ella lo miro de frente esta vez y se arrepintió. Memorias de las 1130 AM, tomando café con croissant, memorias de miradas en los pasillos, de una niña pidiéndole ayuda y un "no" resonándole hasta el alma, derritiéndole las entrañas con voz sedosa y haciéndole creer que detrás de cada maldad, de cada deseo, de cada pared construida a través de los años, estaba la verdad y la verdad era la estaba condenando.

Debía ser doloroso, penso una voz que le hablaba desde lejos, es mas era posible que el deseo de atrapar algo de su esencia entre las manos haya sido tan doloroso, que hasta tuviera ganas de llorar, pero se haya conformado con solo verlo frente de ese maldito mar que estaba tan cerca de él.

-¿que sucede?- ronroneo.

-nada- respondió la chica del café y el croissant y Michael sintió que el impulso crecía. Pero no sintió lo otro, en realidad, lo que no quiso fue sentir la fuerza, porque aun dentro de ese estado de hiperconciencia en el que vivía, había humanidad y con eso la negación. Y con la humanidad venia el ansia. ¿Alborozo?.

Si, a Michael le encantaba cazar.

El Centro

- la estadística.

- de un 86%, subió a un 97%.

Prior tenia razón - dijo el hombre sumido en un cuasi ensimismamiento.

- Sí señor. 

- manténgala ahí - la mujer al otro lado de la sala desvío la vista no sin ver antes el profundo dolor en sus profundos ojos azules.

- puede que haya un incremento de interacción emocional- _*"interacción emocional", ¿así le llamaban ahora? *,_ se pregunto el hombre - y al parecer esa es la llave para que ella se enfoque.

- no sigas con esto.

- entonces tendremos ver si mantenemos la conexión o no.

- Sí.

- es todo, puedes retirarte.

- ¿no sabes lo que haces? - le dijo incrédula -¿cómo puedes hacerle eso…es…

- eso no incumbe a la presente situación. Se estaba dejando morir, dejando mutilar por Madeleine. Ya es hora de que despierte y sé de cuenta de quien es, de lo que es.

-¿y si no lo hace?, ¿y si lo hace y no le gusta lo que es?…¿y si no es lo que tu piensas que debe ser?. ¡¡¡No puedes controlar al mundo, no puedes hacer esto, la destruirás!!!!.

- ¿no pareces tener fe en ella? …¿O estas preocupada por otra cosa?.

- sabes que renuncie a todo hace años…para evitar algo como esto…esta no es la forma, la destruirás, ¿no lo ves?.

- esto es más grande que tu o yo e incluso que ella. Debe aprender a tomar las decisiones.

-¿por qué?.

- porque nadie mas puede - ella se retiro y el hombre que había salido volvió a entrar-…la conexión emocional de la que hablas…¿podemos forzarla? - preguntó retóricamente.

- claro…. Pero hay que tener cuidado ella es perceptiva…- el interlocutor sonrío con tristeza ante eso.

- prosigue con el plan…

- tal vez sea muy pronto.

- No…ya hemos esperado demasiado. Mis colegas desean ver resultados.

El hombre salió de la habitación. Sí, demasiado tiempo. Si solo pudiera hacer que ella despertara de una vez…¿y para que?, ¿Para ver que su vida solo era una línea recta que conducía siempre hacia el dolor? …Tal vez estaba viejo, sonrío…no, debía subsanar su error. Había pasado años planificando esto, su entrada a la sección, su entrenamiento, las pruebas, todo. ¿Y si ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte?. Tendría que serlo, porque de otro modo la mujer que había salido de la sala tendría razón y él la había condenado al traerla a la sección, y él no podía permitirse eso. No podía condenarla de nuevo. No a su hija. Todos tenían un papel en ese inmenso jardín. Todos. Si solo pudiera hacerla ver el jardín completo…sin destruirla en el proceso…si solo no lo hubiera conocido.


	5. SEMBRANDO EN EL VIENTO

****

Capitulo Cinco

Sembrando en el Viento

Isla Santa Marta. 2 meses después.

_ _

Listen as the wind blows

from across the great divide

Escucho el viento en la playa. Y se quedo viendo el mar. Ahora él lo veía todo. Y hasta podía decirse que estaba asustado.

__

Voices trapped in yearning,

memories trapped in time,

Sección Uno. Perfilamiento de misión. 

Cosas, pequeñas cosas que lo llamaban desde un lugar lejano. Pequeños roces, gestos, respiraciones. Que no eran las suyas.

Hay un tiempo para todo. Un tiempo para huir, un tiempo para encontrar y un tiempo para ser encontrado.

Michael tomo el panel y se dirigió a tácticas para corroborar el nuevo perfil. Extraña sensación. Provocación. Desquicio.

Revisaba el perfil cuando ella entro. Pasaron las siguientes cuatro horas sin rozarse con la mirada. Hacia algún tiempo que Michael había dejado de pretender que no había tacto.

Briefing una semana antes

- Carlos Benjamin, líder de una facción de Red Cell que hasta ahora nos había sido esquiva, realizara un intercambio de misiles stinger en quince días con otro grupo terrorista en la isla de Santa Marta, no planeamos interrumpir esta reunión, de hecho haremos todo lo posible para que se lleva a cabo.

- Mark Black estar en dicha reunión, lo hemos buscado por dos años y ahora tenemos la posibilidad de atraparlo. 

-¿negocios?- intervino Emma.

- pornografía infantil, venta de armas, todo lo que de dólares. Es bastante "prolífico" - Walter sonrío.

- apostaremos a Michael y a Emma permanentemente en el campo hasta la reunión, serán los Jones,- * ¿ironía?, era que no *, penso alguien- y protegerán a Benjamin para que nada se interponga en la venta.

-¿qué planean hacer con los misiles?.

- arrasar los Balcanes. Es todo, los perfiles están cargados. Parten en tres días - comenzó a respirar de nuevo. Se levanto, y volteo para encontrar sus ojos clavados en ella con una intensidad que la abrumo como siempre y una rebeldía adolescente la embargo. Resistiría, lucharía con dientes y uñas. Y apenas termino su perorata mental, se olvido a sí misma en esos ojos. Malditos ojos. Sé prometio que la próxima vez se sentaría aparte. Nunca podía, no podía escapar de él, no podía escapar de ella. No podían escapar del hecho que siempre se sentaran juntos en las reuniones. Piel, aliento y caricias debajo de la piel a la que no dejaba de necesitar. 

__

The night is my companion

and solitude my guide,

- ve por el panel- la miro casi interrogante. Y puede que la necesidad de alejarse fuera tan fuerte que tuviera que bajar la vista e intrigar al hombre frente a ella…¿excitarlo?.

2 semanas después

Corto un leño mas y lo apilo junto al resto. Seria suficiente para un día completo, podría cortar mas leños, como para seis o siete días pero no sentía las ganas, es decir las sentía…pero no por la leña. Alineo el ultimo leño hasta que lo hallo perfecto. Insano. Se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo tiempo, y de que lo esta disfrutando. Sonrío ante eso. Travieso. Se lavo las manos en la llave de afuera y sonrío como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Emma odiaba esa sonrisa. Menos mal que no la había visto penso Michael. Sonrío de nuevo. Sintió un ruido dentro de la casa y el leve cansancio (jamas admitiría eso se dijo con humor, tampoco admitiría lo del humor) se disipo reemplazado por la apetencia. Ansiedad. Antelación. Espejismos. Entro.

__

Would I spend forever here

and not be satisfied,

Sacudió el mantel y lo coloco en la mesa. Limpio. Olor a limpio. Todo limpio. Sonrío como si hubiera hecho algo malo. No sabia que esa sonrisa no era odiada. Pasos en la cocina. Trago saliva y aliso una arruga imaginaria en el mantel. Deseo estar a miles de kilómetros de ahí. Una mano atrapo su cintura por detrás y sintió una respiración en su cuello. Exacto. Eléctrico. Maldito. Su aliento cortando el suyo. Fundiendo su alma, moldeando su cuerpo.

Emma no solía sonreír pero ahora lo hacia, no solía dejar de respirar pero ahora lo hacia, no solía sentir los latidos pero ahora vivía en ellos. Y ese era el punto.

-hola- siguió en la misma posición hasta que ella se relajo. Mala idea se recordó sin humor. *kitty, kitty *, penso alguien.

-hola- no quiso besarla: no aun. Le pareció estar a punto de abrir su regalo de Navidad. Siglos antes. Sonrío un poco. Solo un momento más. Los hombres de la sección monitoreando. Los hombres de Benjamin mirando. Desinterés.

- cocinare hoy, ¿de acuerdo?- acaricio su cuello con su aliento, luego con su lengua. Olió su cabello. Flores. Piel. Ella. Se pregunto como olería con jazmín.

- ¿eso quiere decir que no cocinare mas?- sonrío a su pesar recordando la cena quemada. Ella era una excelente cocinera.

-si- esta vez la beso. Contó: un Missippi, dos Missippi, tres Missippi. El mundo afuera, el mundo afuera es brillante penso Michael. Contó: 1 guardaespaldas en el oeste. 3 en el este. 2 relevos en el oeste, sabor a cereza del almuerzo. Postre de cereza para saber como su boca sabe a cereza. Cereza y frutillas, seda, inseguridad, culpa, suavidad, enfado y sexo. Un sabor que parecía no había probado en centurias- si es que quieres cenar- con un pequeño esfuerzo resistió la tentación de morder su yugular. *O Dios *, penso alguno de los dos. *¿Será la forma fácil o difícil? *.

- si quiero- *la difícil *, sonrío como gato satisfecho.

-¿cenar?- ella sonrío vencida y empezó a comentar su día desprendiéndose mentalmente de su olor. After shave, vodka, sudor y sexo. Y algo que era él y solo él. Sedoso, intoxicante, peligroso, dañino…¿frágil?.

Salieron a caminar en la tarde. Al lado de mar, cuando la sintió temblar un poco por el viento, le coloco su brazo en el hombro y la estrecho dándose cuenta no por primera vez que estaba disfrutando demasiado todo eso. Y no sintió culpa. Se detuvo, ella lo miro genuinamente curiosa y él la beso con una intensidad que la asusto. Que lo asusto. Asumiendo que él pudiera asustarse por un beso. *maldito buen humor* se dijo sin ironía. Su lengua entre sus dientes, bebiendo cada gota de saliva, acercándola hacia sí hasta que el único palpitar que ella podía sentir era el de su entrepierna. Contaron: 3 relevos de camioneta. 6 horas para el próximo relevo en el sector sur. 30 ventanas. Una hora mas para que anochezca… Una hora para que anochezca…1 cobija. Necesitarían una cobija extra para la noche… se sentaron un momento, ambas respiraciones agitadas y una esencia en el aire que solo ellos podían identificar. Jasón comenzó a darles datos de Intel. Luego Michael se desconecto y ella lo volvió a mirar con curiosidad.

-¿tuviste una pesadilla ayer?.

-si- bajo los ojos y él paso su brazo por el hombro. Ella no se tenso…¿alegría?. 

Anochecer. Se contactaron con Operations y se les indico esperar 1 semana mas.

Anochecer. En algún momento en medio de la pesadilla, él la miro y pudo ver o al menos vislumbrar. En algún momento la abrazo y ella no se tenso. En algún momento, el puso su dedo índice sobre su frente y la acaricio rítmicamente hasta que ella se tranquilizo. Trazo cada línea de su rostro con una seriedad abismante. Renuncia, la sola palabra lo entumeció. El silencio. El silencio podía ahorcarlo. La atrajo aun más hacia sí, con una ansiedad que no reconoció como suya.

__

And I would be the one

to hold you down,

kiss you so hard,

¿Te cuento un pequeño cuento?. Un cuento en el que él hombre había caminado lo que parecía ser toda una vida en dirección contraria solo para desear no hacerlo por una vez, por una vez más. Dejo que lo que sea que estuviera mutilándola siguiera haciéndolo. Había caminado sin rumbo por tanto tiempo. Viviendo en perpetua hibernación, esperando, (increíblemente naive) que algo lo despertara porque él no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Y ese algo estaba ahí, soñando sueños de niña, sola en una esquina mojando de miedo sus nuevos zapatitos de lona Chanel, mientras un hombre malo hacia cosas que la dejaban mirando hacia el jardín…siempre hacia el jardín… Y por una vez él quiso entender, quiso saber, quiso dar la vuelta y renunciar. Voluntariamente. Lleno, lleno de muerte y Dios golpeando sus manos, su dedo índice. Michael hizo lo único que sabia hacer, lo único que podía hacer, y en medio de la pesadilla la hizo responder, la atrajo hacia sí y la apretó hasta que ella gimió de dolor, hasta que ella despertó.

__

I'll take your breath away

and after I'd wipe away the tears,

Just close your eyes dear

- mírame…enderezo su rostro- mírame - ella quiso voltear pero el no la dejo- ¡mírame!!.

-no- la acomodo de tal modo de que quedara en su regazo y la acuno por horas, tal como hacia con Adam cuando tenia un mal sueño. Tal como llevaba haciendo con ella desde hace semanas, y más, mucho tiempo más. Y no quiso pensar en la renuncia de mañana, en la negación. Cerro los ojos y la respiro- ya no quiero oírlo- le dijo la niñita de 5 años.

-¿que no quieres oír amor? - le respondió una voz que no reconoció como la suya.

- el clic.

__

Through this world I've stumbled

so many times betrayed,

- lo sé.

__

Trying to find an honest word,

to find the truth enslaved,

- no puedo estar cerca de ti- le murmuro desde lejos- ya te he causado suficiente dolor- Michael.

- no estoy cerca de ti.

- _ya estoy dentro de ti_…- ella le miro con tristeza. Aceptación- nada de lo que me rodea me sobrevive.

- llevo tanto tiempo caminando Michael, ¿crees que dejaría de Caminar por ti?.

- creo que ya lo hiciste…lo siento- Silencio. Rechazo. Aceptación. Renuncia.

__

And I would be the one

to hold you down,

kiss you so hard,

El impulso, lo estaba matando. Pero en realidad no era cierto, no había impulso ya, solo el tiempo goteándole en la espalda. Hacia años que no sonreía. Una honesta y sincera sonrisa. Estaba atorado en su pecho, tenia miles de sonrisas que ofrecerle, miles de respiros, miles de voces atoradas en sus pulmones. Había cruzado los ríos que quedaban en su alma y ahora estaba adentro, y lo estaba matando. Lo golpeo su inocencia, su ignorancia, su falta de fuerzas.

-¿no hay nada de mí en ti?- le pregunto la niñita de 5 años, y él se maravillo ante su capacidad, pudo mentir, herirla…mentir. No importaba, lo había hecho cientos de veces se dijo, había hecho cosas peores…pero estaba el dolor y el reconocimiento de que Michael Samuelle era humano…se aferro a su única arma. Mintió.

- no.

__

I'll take your breath away

Renuncia. Si, era mejor, caminar en contra, porque la alternativa los demolería a ambos, ya lo había hecho antes…porque le debía eso, porque estaba cansado de luchar, porque era un cobarde, porque aun oía a Adam, porque ella aun estaba en sus sueños, porque aun buscaba a Simone…porque ya sus sueños no eran el reino de Nikita, porque ella estaba opacando todo con una luz que provenía de Dios sabe donde, porque prefería estar muerto que traicionarla de nuevo y ese pensamiento lo estaba matando.

Veinte días después

- Michael.

- Sí.

- se te solicita en el Salón de Guerra- vio por la ventana a Operations discutiendo con el segundo al mando. No se inquieto.

Salón de Guerra

Habían dos hombres. Uno de Oversight, otro de la Agencia. Se sentó, su expresión en blanco como siempre.

- Michael Samuelle- le dijo el de la Agencia al prender un holograma- este es el señor Jones.

6 días después. Clausura misión Kiev. Portal oeste.

- ven- ella lo siguió con su arma descargada. Él la miro. Curioso, penso que no encontraría la voz. Curioso, no penso haberla visto tan bella. Un corte en su rostro, tendría que desinfectarlo…ella lo desvío de esa línea de pensamiento.

-¿qué sucede?.

- mentí.

- no entiendo- pero si entendía, y estaba furiosa- ¿quién te envío?- apática. Volteo para irse y él tomo su mano. Fuerza. Ira. Dolor. Desgarro. Ansia. Eléctrico. Humano. Amor viejo. Amor no pedido. Pasión. Posesión. Vacío.

La mentira podía ser tan dolorosa, la verdad podía destrozar el espíritu. 

- ya estas dentro de mí.

__

and after I'd wipe away the tears,

Just close your eyes dear

__

"No todo era mentira"


	6. DESPERTAR

****

Capitulo Seis

Despertar

__

All the fear has left me now

I'm not frightened anymore.

- Cada día que pasa su posición se afianza dentro de la sección.

-¿y las contingencias?.

-¿crees que las contingencias habrían servido de algo en este caso?- silencio en la línea- nuestra posición se debilita si él puede hacer que ella muestre todo su potencial antes del limite, entonces todo por lo que hemos luchado…

- lo sé.

-¿y entonces que?, Tu eres la experta en ella- la mujer en la otra línea sonrío con reminiscencia.

- no ha sido capaz de hacerse las preguntas necesarias. Esta cegada…

- podremos usarlo, ella no ve mas allá.

- ella ve mas allá de la sección, pero no ves mas allá de él…

- vamos a despertarla entonces, mostrarle a todos que ella no tiene lo necesario.

- ¡oh pero ella lo tiene!…

- eso es consolador.

- no necesitamos solo despertarla, necesitamos despertarla y guiarla…hacerla ver.

-¿Michael?.

- No. Hacerla ver lo que será…

-¿y si a ella le gusta lo que ve?.

- no lo hará.

-¿por qué?.

- porque ella no es como nosotros- Operations no quiso preguntar más. No era necesario- haz lo que debas…hemos comprometido mucho, ya no lo haremos…esta vez, no habrá marcha atrás - la comunicación se corto.

Sección Cuatro

-¿Prior?- pregunto la joven.

- Leslie, necesito a Cole por favor.

- Sí.

Sección Uno. 6 AM.

- estamos listos para la misión, todos recibieron la Intel y Spec Ops nos apoyara por el sur- Emma y Michael caminaban codo a codo evaluando la nueva asignación. A Michael le parecía a veces que esa era una tradición entre los dos…recuerdos. Conversaciones de pasillo "notas que siempre se sientan juntos, siempre están juntos…no lo se, él la amaba… A claro, tú la más conocedora". Risas. Él se hubiera reído. Pero no podía. Aun así, la falta de interés en la situación lo sorprendía. Él siempre se sorprendía a sí mismo. Pararon, ella espero el ascensor.

- habrá tiempo libre desde esta noche - se acerco -¿qué harás hoy?.

- dormir, casa- dijo ella ausente con la vista aun fija en el panel, mientras analizaba unos dato de Intel- no en ese orden- él le quito el panel suave y resueltamente.

- ven conmigo.

-¿eso es todo, no por favor, no suplicas, no flores, no cortejo?- le sonrío como niñita traviesa… *mi niña *, penso alguien en el mismo universo.

-¿quieres que te suplique?- dijo sonriendo levemente.

-si- le sonrío y él se maravillo ante la brillantez de su sonrisa. Celeste violeta.

- yo también- cuando una pareja de operativos paso a su lado, él no se alejo. Ella trago saliva aun no acostumbrada a ser…abierta…y mas aun a que él lo fuera aun dentro de los márgenes de lo que él se abría- cocinare- se dedico a mirar sus labios con insolencia mientras trataba por todos los medios de no mojárselos. Él se estaba divirtiendo y ella lo resintió levemente, él la enfoco en el asunto enseguida- iré por ti al punto de encuentro.

- se llama florería Michael- le sonrío con suavidad y él se sorprendió no por primera vez de que ella pudiera hacer que él le devolviera una sonrisa casi automáticamente.

- si quieres puedes comprarme flores- y con una mirada peligrosamente parecida a la travesura, Michael Samuelle se alejo dejándola por fin, humedecer sus labios.

8 AM

Subió al ascensor. Tres operativos. Un nombre. Cole. Respiro. Espero a que bajaran los otros.

- hola Emma- ojos azules imposibles. ¿Tristeza en su voz?.

- hola- dos segundos después.

-¿no me preguntaras que hago aquí?.

- me lo dirás sin duda.

- soy el nuevo encargado de Spec Ops.

- felicitaciones.

- y a ti, ya eres cuarta al mando.

- gracias…-10 segundos.

- todo es claro ahora, ¿no es así?.

- ¿perdón?.

- Saigón. Veías a la ventana. Me dijiste que todo era oscuro. No parece serlo ahora - si no hubiesen estado en un ambiente controlado, él hubiera jurado que de pronto la habitación había descendido 10° bajo cero. Ella apretó el botón para parar el ascensor. Volteo despacio.

-¿quién te envía?.

- Prior por supuesto.

-¿qué quiere?.

-¿no lo sabes?.

-Cole- su voz sonó mas a un ruego que a una agente nivel 5. _*¿Hubo alguna vez la posibilidad que esa voz se dirigiera a mí?. No lo creo amor…alguien tiene mucha suerte…alguien que no la merece *._

- tu relación con Michael Samuelle ha generado una estela de comentarios…pero sobre todo ha generado un cambio en ti. Ya no eres quien solía ser.

-¿y quien solía ser?.

- tu solías ser mi mejor alumna. Tú eras la mujer que liquido a tres operativos porque eran una debilidad.

- las cosas cambian Cole- y se sorprendió que no hubiera ironía en esa frase… se asusto. No era la primera vez.

- Tú eras diferente- la taladro profundamente y se negó a que lo invadiera el sentimiento. ¿Celos?- ahora estas bajo su control. El control de Michael. Bagdad, Buenos Aires, alteraste el perfil para salvarlo, incluso él lo ha hecho, pero eso es…obvio- ella pulso el botón de nuevo.

- nunca alteré el perfil por ti Cole…- él sonrío inexpresivo - ¿que es lo que debo saber?.

- como sabrás si no te haz hecho las preguntas adecuadas - ella inspiro profundo para calmar la impaciencia

- no hay nada que me interese de esta conversación y lo sabes. Pero me pregunto que es lo que te interesa a ti.

- pregúntate Emma, cuestiónate, eso solía ser tu principal talento. Ve. ¿Porqué Operations acepto tan fácilmente - ella casi arqueo la ceja ante eso- que tu y Samuelle se involucraran?, ¿Porque Oversight lo hizo?, ¿Crees que es solo porque son buenos?. Michael estuvo antes con otra operativo y termino muerta- vio su rostro, un leve deje de dolor lo sobrecogió pero no dejo de hacer su tarea. Cole creía firmemente que estaba haciendo algo bueno por ella. Y lo hacia. Voz demasiado vehemente. Voz verdadera- ¿tu nivel de operativo ha mejorado de un 95% a un 99 o 100%, Michael se ha superado. ¿Crees que esa es la razón?.

- no sé lo que dices.

- las preguntas Emma- el ascensor se abrió- tu solías ser muy buena en ellas- salió y antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca, se había ido.

Cuando estuvo a distancia prudente, Cole llamo por su celular.

- esta hecho.

- Sí.

-¿cómo reacciono?.

- esta confundida. Samuelle es bueno en lo que hace.

- así es- la voz se corto y Cole se quedo viendo el vacío mientas trataba de memorizar cada pequeño detalle de la mujer que amaba, de la mujer que acababa de traicionar.

10 AM

_*Las preguntas. Tu solías ser muy buena en ellas *. _La cuestión era. ¿Ella quería hacerse esas preguntas?, ¿Tenia las preguntas correctas?. ¿Tenia preguntas?. Y si le quedaban, ¿quería saber las respuestas?. Paso tres horas enfrascada en datos de tácticas cuando lo dilucido. 

Si, las preguntas, las preguntas estaban mermándola. Desde hace tiempo, hace tanto que era increíble que él hubiera podido difuminarlas en su luz. Sabia lo que Madeleine pretendía, era casi burdo, y aun así…sintió sus latidos desacelerándose. Cada vez. Cada vez. Cada vez. Cada vez. Cada vez. Se dirigió a Sistemas a las 1 PM. Almorzó con el segundo al mando, comando una misión, y en medio, en medio de todo, estaba la pregunta, y estaba la niña en la esquina, y estaba la chica de Francfort….Y estaba él. Siempre él.

__

It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh.

it's my mouth that pushes out this breath

Fue a su oficina. Y se pregunto el porque. ¿Por qué lo hicieron fácil?, ¿Por qué él lo haría?…Porque él lo haría…porque. De pronto se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento se había preguntado el porque, el porque ella estaba ahí. El porque ella se había dejado. Se dio cuenta de que no se había preguntado desde hace tiempo otra pregunta. El porque de su reclutamiento en la sección.

9 PM

-¿desea algo?.

- unas flores por favor.

- ¿que clase?.

- margaritas.

- aquí están.

- gracias.

-¿en que puedo ayudarlo?- sonrisa brillante. Se dirigió a alguien detrás de ella. No necesito voltear.

- jazmines.

Salieron y caminaron hasta su casa. No hablaron. Él cocino la cena, acaricio su cabello, le leyó un libro y en medio de sus gemidos, la vio hasta lo mas profundo. Y Michael Samuelle se asusto. El tiempo. Ya no hay tiempo.

-¿qué sucede?.

- quiero saber le porque.

-¿de que?.

- quiero saber porque estoy aquí- silencio. 

-¿y si no te agrada lo que encuentras?.

- cualquier cosa es mejor que no saber…

Sección Uno. Cuarenta y ocho horas después.

-¿qué desea?.

- ella quiere saber el porque.

- es su tarea distraerla hasta que todo este preparado- Michael se abstuvo de responder con un pequeño esfuerzo.

-¿y si ella no reacciona como se espera?- dijo antes de contenerse, o tal vez no.

- ese no es su problema- apago su celular y se dirigió a su oficina. Emma salió de detrás de la pared adyacente, la oscuridad rodeándola. Apago el monitor de interceptación de llamadas. La oscuridad rodeándola. Fácil.

__

and if I shed a tear I won't cage it.

I won't fear love

Pequeños instantes, pequeñas cosas que permanecían sin significado fueron tomando forma en la penumbra rodeándola de luces que ya no eran bienvenidas.

Memorias. _Ya estas dentro de mí. Un croissant. Tal vez no te guste lo que encuentres. Tengo un mundo adentro, y tú estas en el. Flores, me agradan las flores. Te leeré lo que desees. Un hombre es lo que sus acciones demuestran…. ¿Y si no te gusta lo que encuentras?. Shhh, ya estoy aquí. Nadie va a lastimarte otra vez. Ya estas dentro de mí. _

Pequeñas cosas. Pequeños silencios atribuidos a su forma de ser. Pequeños vacíos, pequeñas heridas. Sueños en la noche, un nombre que no era el suyo y una disculpa que parecía más urgente que la vida misma. Pequeñas miradas, reacciones…_ya estas dentro de mí._

Instantes en el tiempo, pequeñas voces en su cuello que le decían "ve", pequeños latidos que se mofaban de ella que la empujaban dentro de algo que la hacia dudar del mundo puesto ante sus ojos. Porque era irreal. Porque era feliz... Feliz.

__

and if I feel a rage I won't deny it.

I won't fear love.

Veinte días después.

- no te he visto desde hace días.

- lo siento- tomo su barbilla y la miro con algo cercano a la preocupación.

- déjame que te ayude.

- no- susurró.

- deja que alivie tu dolor.

-¿para que?- él contuvo la respiración y ella se alejo por el pasillo.

Ocho días después. Base de datos Alfa

Saco el CD y lo introdujo. Nada se grabo, no lo esperaba, no era el plan… dudar del mundo ante tus ojos… verlo… memorizarlo…leyó: 

__

"Emma/M.

Mujer.

Operativo clase cinco.

Código Elise.

Sección Uno.

Mentor Flavius. 

Sorteo con éxito otra barrera al tiempo que se activaba la alarma, cuatro operativos llegarían por el sector oeste, tres por el sur.

__

Emma/M=N"

Siete armas apuntándola, saco el CD y lo entrego.

- identifíquese.

- Emma. Nivel cinco. Código Elise- firme. Susurros.

- mal hecho Emma- Operations entro y sonrío- nadie te dijo que antes de acceder a esta clase de información debes tener mi consentimiento… ¡Ah, sí!, Tu sabes eso- se acerco- llévenla a contención- *Ve Emma, Ve *.

__

See the storm is broken

in the middle of the night

nothing left here for me

it's washed away

Salón Blanco. 6 horas después.

-¿cuál fue la información? – los técnicos se miraron y movieron la cabeza en señal negativa, luego guardaron sus instrumentos. Se retiraron- son malos tiempos para jugarretas de segunda Emma, son malos tiempos para jugar y destruir todo el mainframe auxiliar de la sección. Pero de nuevo, nunca ha sido un buen tiempo. Tu agenda personal nos ha costado mas de veinte vidas y tres misiones fallidas. Créeme, se te recordara por un tiempo… pero solo por un tiempo.- dio un paso hacia ella - ¿Crees que resistirás por siempre?. En pocas horas sabremos lo que buscabas y no habrá excusas para mantenerte con vida…¿con quien trabajas?.- Emma le envío una mirada que parecía decirle "por favor". Solo que ya no había ironía en la situación, al menos no para ella pero si para el hombre frente a ella- Bien si eso es lo que deseas…- salió.

8 horas después

__

nothing left here for me

it's washed away

La puerta se abrió y alguien entro. No necesito levantar la mirada. Le parecía llevara años escuchando esos pasos. Sintió como se activaba el dispositivo interceptor de comunicación.

- tenemos tres minutos - diez segundos- ¿porque haces esto?.

- creí que lo entenderías Michael…he creído muchas cosas.

- si no me dices lo que sabes no podré ayudarte…

-¿por qué habrías de hacerlo?- él no respondió, porque no sabia que responder.

- te mataran.

- probablemente - se acerco y levanto su rostro. Aun así, aun de esa forma sus ojos eran celeste violeta. Michael sintió un nudo en su garganta. Después recordó que él no merecía sentir eso- no tengo miedo.

- deberías.

- … ya no tengo miedo.

-¿lo vale?.

- no puedo retroceder- *_cualquier cosa es mejor que no saber*_ Deja Vu.

- deja que te ayude.

-…no- susurro, y con eso, él supo que la había perdido. Le dolió tanto que la sorpresa casi lo hace responder, tratar, evitar. Pero era tarde y él estaba tres metros bajo tierra con su hijo. Salió.

Fue a su oficina, marco el número, vio a Operations hablando por otro celular y no necesito adivinar. El show debe continuar penso alguien.

- Sí.

- van a cancelarla.

-¿no dice que encontró?.

-…no hay huellas, sabe lo que hace.

- nos encargaremos de esto- cortaron. 

El Centro

****

Él dueño de la voz al otro lado de la línea se volteo.

- es muy pronto.

- sabíamos que ella seria más precoz, nos preocupaba que se demorara mas- llamo por celular y luego corto- dice que procedamos.

- iremos a la sección.

- si, dice que no hay necesidad de esperar, que ella lo deducirá enseguida.

-¿quién vendrá?.

- ella- silencio.

- es prematuro.

- su opinión no es trascendental ahora- el hombre se dio por aludido.

- realmente la desean… - no obtuvo respuesta.

Sección Uno.

-¿nada en limpio?- Operations.

- no- Michael.

- no dirá nada, lo que sea que haya sacado sé ira con ella. Quiero que la elimines. ¿Es eso un problema?.

-…no.

Salón Blanco

__

the rain pushes

the buildings aside

- hola Emma- levanto la vista para encontrarse con el holograma.

- Madeleine.

-¿no podías dejar de sentirlas?. ¿No es así?.

-¿sentir que?.

- las voces en tu cuello- Emma dejo de respirar por un segundo. La mujer en el monitor le sonrío con tranquilidad.

-¿qué quieres?.

- Hay dos clases de personas en este mundo Emma. Los que toman las decisiones y las que los acatan. Nunca hemos pertenecido a ninguno de esos grupos…y nunca seremos tratadas de otra forma.

-…no entiendo.

- si lo haces. Pero no ves… no quieres ver.

- eras tu.

- si no ves la pregunta no veras la respuesta.

- que prosaico Madeleine- se burlo, ella sonrío amable.

-¿por qué estas aquí Emma?, ¿Por qué estas en la sección?. 

-…no lo sé.

- pero deseas saber…estas aquí porque tienes potencial.

-¿para que?.

- para ser yo…

-…

- estas aquí porque ellos te vieron. Te vieron Emma… Porque necesitan a gente como nosotras para mantener la cortina sobre los que toman las decisiones. Estamos aquí, para hacer lo que ellos no pueden hacer…el problema aquí no es si estas o no capacitada, - Madeleine vio un mensaje en la otra pantalla, "ya vienen" tendría que apurarse- jamas se te dio la oportunidad de la debilidad, ¿no es así?. Estamos aquí para hacer lo necesario, para proveer el velo que ellos siempre necesitaran...

-¿y luego que?

- podemos vivir siempre así...

-¿pero eso no es lo que quieres?.

-...ni tu- sonrió - es por eso que estas aquí, escuchas lo que sabes que debes oír. Hemos hecho, haremos cosas que nadie hará, sabemos cosas que nadie podría imaginar, todos estos años, ellos han gobernado nuestro destino... 

- y según tu no han sido acertados - Madeleine sonrió abiertamente esta vez.

- todos estos años ellos han gobernado nuestras vidas. Pero no será siempre así. 

-¿algún día será nuestro turno?- le sonrió algo triste. Sin ironía.

-¿algún día creíste que seria de otra forma?.

-¿algún día creíste que podrías hacer que yo creyera?. Soy una amenaza. ¿Por qué no me haz matado?.

- ya no será necesario- sintió voces afuera. Y la imagen de Madeleine se fue difuminando. Voces afuera… y Emma entendió. Madeleine era muy buena… _*Tú lo harás por mí… y morirás con ellos *._

__

the sky turns black

the sky

- llévenla a Oversight.

-¿bajo cual autoridad?.

- la mía- Emma no pudo identificar la voz. Inglesa.

30 minutos después

- nos vamos de viaje - le dijo un operativo que se callo de inmediato cuando los cuatro hombres de Oversight entraron. Supongo que soy alguien importante * se mofo mentalmente. Dejo de mofarse cuando le ataron las manos pero no sus pies. Ese fue su error.

La llevaron por Com. (supuso que por petición de Operations, para humillarla). Michael en la penumbra. Walter observándola. Un hombre de edad que caminaba hacia el otro pasillo, lo vio de reojo. Hombre de ojos celeste. Celeste violeta. Ve Emma, ve. Tu solías ser buena en eso. La llevaron al auto y Emma comenzó a ver. 

_Memorias. ¿Quiero saber porque estoy aquí?. ¿Por qué haces esto Michael?. Flavius. Emma/M=N…¿por qué estas aquí Emma, porque estas en la sección?…Para ser yo….¿Por qué se tomaron tantas molestias para traerte?, ¿Por qué te han probado tanto?…Ve Emma, ve…celeste violeta._

__

wash it far

push it out to sea

Fue demasiado fácil. Supuso que estarían monitoreándola ahora mismo. Con sus piernas le rompió el cuello al hombre frente a ella, luego antes de que el hombre número dos reaccionara le corto la garganta con su propio cuchillo. Disparo a los dos de adelante y después del choque salió del auto. Corrió.

Sección Uno. 1 hora después.

- no llegaron a su destino.

- rastréala.

- estoy en eso- Quinn rastreo la señal.

- esta en el auto, active el reloj.

- ¡olvida eso!- le grito Operations- ella se lo saco.

- pero…

- rastréala en los pueblos vecinos, robo de auto, ropas, muertos.

- Enseguida. Señor lo solicitan en el Salón de Guerra.

__

there's nothing left here

for me

****

salón de Guerra

Michael ya estaba en el Salón, era el primero en llegar. Oyó que se abría la puerta atrás de él y espero un segundo antes de volver para encontrarse con Mr. Jones. Se volvió y todo lo que hallo fue a una mujer. Despierta. Nikita. 

- hola Michael. - no respondió. Nikita * Nikita, Nikita… Nikita *–entiendo…sé que hay muchas preguntas ahora…y te las responderé.

-¿dónde esta Emma?- eso la sorprendió. Le dolió. Michael lo advirtió pero no se inmuto. Nikita.

- escapo Michael, enviamos a Spec Ops.

- ellos no la atraparan

-¿y tú lo harás?- le pregunto una voz detrás. Mr. Jones.

- Sí.

- Michael- la voz de Nikita se volvió casi un susurro- este es Mr. Jones, la cabeza del Centro…es mi padre.

- y el de Emma.

- así es. Y tu, iras por ella- Jones.

- ¿no le hemos causado suficiente dolor?- su voz delato por un segundo el dolor que le consumía. Irónico. 

- su dolor Michael, es algo que ya no deberá concernirte. Ve por ella, tu misión era cuidarla, ahora es traerla hasta nosotros. Haz que escuche esto, cuando lo haga lo entenderá.

__

i watch it lift up to the sky 

i watch it crush me

and then i die

Boston. Cinco días después.

Entro en la Iglesia y aguardo hasta que el equipo se perdió. Luego se dirigió hacia el interior y espero. Cinco horas después se movilizo hacia la cabaña más cercana. Nada. Se volteo cuando sintió el clic que indicaba que se había corrido el seguro de un arma.

__

speak to me baby

in the middle of the night

- voltea- Emma. 

- estarán aquí en una hora.

- no estarás aquí por tanto tiempo…- Michael no respondió, pero le paso el dispositivo de grabación.

6 horas después.

*…cada ser tiene su lugar…este es el tuyo…*…rebobino la cinta otra vez. Enésima vez. Para ver a su padre diciendo las mismas palabras. Una y otra vez, Una y otra vez. Para cerciorarse, para convencerse, para dañarse…*padre. Gran palabra *. Entro en la habitación donde Michael seguía atado, ¡Oh! Gran mérito. Lo apunto con el arma… memorias _"no hay tal cosa como el destino"._

__

pull your mouth

close to mine

- han pasado seis horas Michael, ¿crees que estén monitoreando bien esto?.

- no hay escapatoria de esto Emma…lo siento.

- quiero saber el porque.

- ya lo sabes…

- quiero saber el porque…- lo interrumpió con brusquedad y Michael sintió que lo golpeaba sin haberlo hecho aun- quiero saber la razón.

__

i can see the wind coming down

like black night

Sección Uno.

- bienvenida a casa Nikita- Operations.

- Paul- saludo Mr. Jones.

- y yo que pense que Nikita era la rebelde…pudiste haber elegido un momento mejor, ser menos melodramático…pero ya no tienes tiempo, no es así. Ellos esperan resultados.

- tampoco tú lo tienes Paul, pero claro es la razón por la que estamos aquí.

- no puedes removerme sin razón.

- ¡oh!, pero si las hay. 

- no lo permitiré.

-¿y que harás?. No esta en tus manos.

- tu padre Nikita, siempre ha sido un hombre con visión…por eso te inculpo y te trajo hasta aquí y por eso también trajo a su otra hija…trascendencia Phillips…tu padre Nikita, es un hombre con mucha visión…las sentencio a ambas… ¿cual crees que seria la sentencia mas dura?, ¿La tuya al mando de la sección?, ¿o la de ella apuntando su arma hacia los rostros que nunca verás?.

- esta conversación es sin punto- intervino Nikita.

- ¿en serio?. Ya te convenció, que dulce, la pequeña niña de papa, la favorita, ¿dónde deja eso a la pequeña Emma…o debo decir María?.

- serás llevado a contención, por cargo de espionaje contra Oversight y el Centro, además de otras acusaciones que también se extienden tu ex segunda al mando… y créeme no son vanas... pero eso ya lo sabes.

- ¡esto es intolerable no lo permitiré!. 

- desde ahora estas removido de tu cargo Paul.

-¡esto es ridículo!- los hombres intentaron tomarlo de los brazos y él se soltó brusco- ¡pagaras por esto, ya estas perdido! - salió y Nikita trago saliva, mientras recibía la llave. Un momento que había temido por años. Intento no sentir la suciedad en su alma. Intento sentir que la ultima gota de libertad no se le estaba acabando. Apretó el botón de comunicación mientras los operativos se agrupaban. Había sacrificado tanto. Ahora solo le quedaba sacrificar una cosa mas, a sí misma. Nikita era joven.

- todas las comunicaciones hacia el exterior serán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso. Los puestos de Uzbekistán y Ucrania serán revisados, la misión Martínez ira en marcha y las nuevas claves de la sección pasaran a mi comando…desde ahora, estoy asumiendo el mando de la sección Uno.

_"Quiero sabe la razón"._


	7. LA OFRENDA

****

Capitulo Siete

La Ofrenda

__

so speak to me

like the winds outside

it's broken up, pushing us

Disparo por quinta vez a centímetros de él pero Michael no se inmuto. Le tomo el rostro suavemente mientras él estaba ahí, sentado, sin luchar. Vio tristeza en sus ojos.

- tenia dieciocho años- empezó lentamente- era una niña. Vas a decirme porque estoy aquí. - subió un poco más la voz.

- esa no es tu pregunta.

-¿y cual es?.

- tu pregunta es porque lo hice.

-¿porque Michael?.

-…¿que diferencia hace ahora?- su voz se volvió aun más baja. Suspiro lentamente. *Pena Michael o solo remordimiento? *.

-¿porque lo hiciste? - subió la voz aun más.

- por tus habilidades- golpeo su rostro con la culata de su arma y él gimió un poco, no lo dejo recuperarse y lo sacudió. Su rostro a centímetros del suyo, un rostro que había casi olvidado, una voz que aun en el sueño, le contaba historias para hacerla dormir.

-¡¿sabes lo que me hicieron?!- se quebró, lo miro directo al alma, y vio un dolor que alguna vez pudo haber equiparado al suyo - ¡¡¿lo sabes?!! - lo sacudió de nuevo.

__

hear the rain fall

see the wind come to my eyes

see the storm broken

now nothing

-¿que es lo que necesitas para terminar con esto?. Un perdón, un balazo, ¿quieres que te diga que lo siento?...no hubieras sobrevivido afuera... De todas maneras... - se detuvo, le pareció increíble haberse equivocado en eso. Haber dicho eso.

- eso es lo que te dices, ¿no es así?....¿sabes lo que me han hecho?,- dijo con la voz más desgarradora que Michael hubiera escuchado- ¿sabes lo que he hecho?. ¡¡Me entregaste, me vendiste!!...me quebraste el espíritu - susurro, mientras lagrimas rodaban por su rostro. Aquel rostro que él había acariciado en las noches con una ansiedad que no se permitía reconocer, aquel rostro que él había sostenido, mientras le contaba historias acerca de un conejo. *¡Ah!, los buenos tiempos Michael *, penso uno de los dos - sabes, aun oigo tu voz - dijo ella mientras volteaba para evitar ver los ojos brillantes de él - en mi cabeza...todo el tiempo cuando duermo...cuando cierro los ojos y trato de olvidar lo que soy...- lo enfrento de nuevo, lo que vio rompió el alma de Michael. Se vio a sí mismo, vio su obra- ¿sabes lo que soy Michael?...¡¡¡Mírame!!! - tomo su rostro de nuevo, esta vez sin suavidad- estoy muerta... y estoy en el infierno al que mi propio padre me condeno. No sabes lo que haz hecho...

- hice lo necesario para que vivieras

-¡¡¿Y quien te lo pidió?!!!...

- ellos te descubrieron, vieron tu potencial... no había salida...

- si la había Michael... solo debiste apretar el gatillo - lo miro con odio aun sabiendo lo estúpido de su discurso.

- debes enfrentar lo que eres... ya no puedes asirte al pasado.

-¿que sabes tú de lo que soy?- le dijo con desprecio.

- Sé que Madeleine no te controla, sé que jamás lo hará, sé que en algún momento te darás cuenta de que tu destino esta solo en tus manos y que ni Madeleine ni yo, ni tu padre, ni tu hermana… tenemos nada que ver...

- ni siquiera puedes pronunciar su nombre- lo miro con desprecio- sabes, me pregunto…- paseo alrededor de él impaciente, él observo la gracia de aquel movimiento. Cuando ella estaba sola, cuando nadie la veía y tenia algo en mente, solía pasear por la habitación….Y él solía mirarla con extraña fascinación *muy dulce Michael. Los buenos viejos tiempos *- me entregaste a ella... sabiendo lo que es, sabiendo lo que haría...

- tenias que sobrevivir por ti misma.

-¿y quien te dijo que quería hacerlo?.

- solo estas mintiéndote a ti misma y lo sabes... todo lo que eres es tu obra - Susurro lentamente mientras se esforzaba en soltar las amarras. Eso la golpeo, la golpeo tan fuerte que lo sintió físicamente, lo miro a través del dolor y vio una lagrima por su rostro.

- no Michael... de ahora en adelante…es obra tuya...

- somos lo que decidimos ser.

-¿porque?

-¿eso te salvara del dolor...?- le pareció ver en él algo que no había querido ver antes. Miedo.

- deja que yo me preocupe acerca de mi salvación... estoy esperando. Quiero saber porque mi padre y mi hermana dejaron que me violaran en una mugrosa calle de Francfort, quiero saber porque tu dejaste que lo hicieran - otra lagrima cayo y ella se la limpio con rudeza- ¡guardatelas... no te lo mereces!...cual fue el crimen que cometí...para ser violada y torturada por horas, para que me usaras ¡¡¿que hice para que no tuvieras compasión de mi?!!, ¡¡¿Que hice para estar aquí?!!…para que me entregaran a ella… - poco inusitado el que no se diera cuenta que esa ira no debía ser solo para él.

- …no eres la única que sufrió- murmuro. 

- déjame decirte cuanto siento tu dolor.

- no, solo dime porque tu padre no te ama. ¿Crees que conoces el dolor?.

-¿y tú lo sabes... Nikita... Adam?. Debo sentir lastima por tu hijo bajo tres metros de tierra - dijo con odio. Él la miro con atención, otra lagrima cayo- ¡¡¿porque permitiste que me trajeran aquí?, ¿Que pudo ser más importante, para que te acostaras con su hermana... para que me entregaras…para que dejaras que me convirtieran en un monstruo?!! - por primera vez en años, Emma perdió totalmente el control y entre sollozos le hablo- ellos quieren que sea ella…¿libre albedrío, Michael?, ¡¡¿Es esto lo que escogiste para mí?!!- el dolor en su pecho era tan intenso que Michael temió respirar.

__

speak to me baby

in the middle of the night

- esto no hará ningún bien.

-¡¡Dímelo!!. - aspiro profundo, y la miro por un momento que pareció una eternidad, luego empezó a hablar con una voz apenas audible... dolorosa.

- Madeleine te monitoreo por años por orden del Centro…supongo que fue su error o tal vez no... vio tu potencial... lo usaron contra mi. Me llamaron, me ofrecieron un trato... ella…estaba viva…y bajo su cuidado… vegetal…y yo quise creer- sonrío ante su ingenuidad sin amargura- la vida de Nikita o la tuya- ella dejo de respirar- yo dije que no haría tratos... amenazaron con cancelar a Nikita... si no aceptaba la misión.

__

speak to me

hold your mouth to mine

- tu negación no los habría detenido…tu inocencia me conmueve…tu amor…- le murmuro con rabia.

- no... pero tampoco me habrían detenido para salvarte... Nikita estaba en peligro... me dieron a entender que... - su voz se quebró levemente - ellos me preguntaron si la quería muerta... dije que no. Luego me preguntaron si te quería muerta... dije que no... entonces me dieron a elegir... la vida de Nikita sobre la tuya... escogí a Nikita.

__

'cause the sky is breaking

it's deeper than love

i know the way you feel

like the rains outside

****

Sección Uno. 

Volvieron a la Sección, el silencio doloroso, latiendo. Michael y Emma se dirigieron al comando central. Latidos de dolor. Michael sintió mas que nunca su pecho doliéndole, quemándole, la culpa de haber rechazado a su propia alma. 

-bienvenida- saludo Mr. Jones- la misión Martínez esta llevándose a cabo. Hablaremos luego.

Emma levanto sus ojos, tan sobrecogedoramente hermosos como los de su madre, solo vació, el mas grande vació que hubiese visto nunca. Nikita bajo los suyos. Emma salió.

-¿qué sucedió?- Michael miro a la mujer que lo había traicionado…al ser que más amaba en su vida, un amor tan grande, tan fuerte, mas fuerte que la vida, que había arrasado con todo... y no supo como, pero el perdón, lo destrozo. 

__

speak to me

- nada.


	8. PATH

****

Capitulo Ocho

Path

Casa

Siguió viendo la pared. Llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo. *Días. Días aquí y aun no hay quietud... Siglos *. Sin respirar y al final era todo igual. *La misma pared, la misma pared... la misma maldita pared cercenándome *. Sus mano se cerraron sin encontrar en aquel gesto la calma que alguna vez creyó merecer. Después de horas, se miro las manos, estaban tibias. 

__

"- Estamos aquí para hacer lo necesario, para proveer el velo que ellos siempre necesitaran..."

Recuerdos. Su padre observándola. Su padre disculpándose por el melodrama, su padre y el destino.

__

"-…ese es tu lugar.

-¿quién lo dice?.

- Vatos.

- y tu.

- he estado observándote por años.

- y aun no me haz visto- sonrío. Ella no.

- te he visto Emma- dijo con tristeza. Dolor. *Me haz visto padre…¿te gusto la vista? *.

- déjame decirte cuanto siento tu dolor.

- solo dime cuanto sientes el que no te haya leído cuentos.

- no eran cuentos lo que necesitaba en las noches padre…- latidos de silencio.

- muchas cosas no son justas- su voz delato levemente la potencia del golpe. *Culpa padre o solo sentimiento por los caídos *.

- en serio.

- sabes que afuera no habrías sobrevivido sola. Aquí puedes hacer algo.

-¿por qué?.

- porque nadie mas puede.

- cuan magnánimo padre, ¿es lo que le dijiste a ella? …¿Y ella te lo creyó?.

- lo entenderás a su debido tiempo.

- yo tomare la decisión acerca de mi destino.

- las cosas no funcionan así…no podemos cambiar lo que fuimos, lo que hicimos…no puedo…pero te ofrezco la oportunidad…

- que generoso.

- este es tu lugar Emma, es tu misión…y cuando tengas la suficiente tranquilidad sabrás…que es lo correcto- salió" 

El Centro

Mr. Jones. Memorias congeladas en una pantalla. La encendió, y se quedo prendado de la imagen que le mostraba, como siempre. Respiro profundo y la vio en el jardín. Cuando era pequeña, ella amaba las flores. De pronto su respiración se congelo al ver el gesto, el mismo gesto. Sus manos entrelazadas frente a ella. Suave. Una niña de cabellos negros que no estaba ahí se le apareció. Una niña triste. La más hermosa niña que hubiera visto. Tenia los ojos violetas y el cabello ondulado y atado con una cinta. Llevaba un pequeño vestido, parecía una muñeca, la más hermosa, entonces la niña subió los ojos hacia su madre y le quito el aliento, pero no se lo quitaba a su madre. 

- mamita - dijo la pequeña- ¿puedo cortar las rosas?- sin respuesta.

- claro que si... - respondió la niñera a su lado, la tomo en brazos y la beso- pero primero descansaras.

- no quiero descansar... - no por primera vez, Mr. Jones perdido en sus memorias, reparo en la palidez de la niña. Su estomago se contrajo... su niña no estaba durmiendo en las noches.

"No sabes lo que me han hecho, no sabes lo que he hecho...".

- te contare un cuento...

- ¡¡¡Siii!!...¿y dormirás conmigo?.

- claro que sí. - apago el monitor. Y se quedo viendo el vació, intentando respirar suavemente, para no sentir sus pulmones explotando de dolor. 

Una semana después

Salió a caminar en la tarde, salió a ver como el sol se ponía mientras trataba de encontrar el valor de aceptar, el valor de dejar de sentir que el mundo estaba siendo malo con ella (casi sonrío ante eso).

Valor. Tan sobre dimensionada, tan malditamente sobre dimensionado que le hubiera arrancado la garganta a la persona que había inventado la palabra. Valor. Valor para evitar pensar que Madeleine tenia razón, valor de olvidar los dolores que la habían perseguido toda la vida de una maldita y jodida vez. Valor de pararse enfrente de las personas en el salón Blanco y arrancarles el corazón. Por siempre, para siempre. Se sentó y observo el agua correr mientras reunía el valor de reunir los pedazos y aceptar, en medio de la ira, en medio de todo el dolor que se había causado…que había dejado que él le causara (porque aun no podía decir su nombre)…que era cierto…que ella no era como los otros niños del jardín. Valor de reconocer…que su padre tenia razón.

Mira el sol…le susurro una voz... mira el sol y recuerda cada Uno de sus destellos. Mira el cielo y recuerda su color. Mira el sol Emma, mira el sol. Un sollozo salió ya no involuntario. Y entonces, después de todo ese tiempo, Emma lloro.

Lloro por los tiempos perdidos, por el amor no pedido, por el amor no otorgado, por la ira. Por la niña sola en el jardín, por la madre que no la veía, por el padre que la rechazo, por la vida que nunca fue, por sus lagrimas marchitas, y las horas junto a un reflejo que no era el suyo. Lloro por la subestimación, por la cobardía, por Dios, la soledad y el té chino. Lloro porque ya nadie escuchaba a las flores, porque el jardín ya no estaba ahí y ella lo extrañaba tanto. 

Sollozos desgarrados, por las decisiones, por los pasos, porque ya nada era lo que no había sido, y porque en el fondo ella siempre lo supo. Y lloro por ella, las primeras lágrimas, verdaderas, fundamentadas, humanas. Por la hermana que nunca tuvo, y que ahora no podía amar. Por el padre que no la quería como ella ahora sabia, debió ser querida, por el hombre que despedazo su alma, eligiendo a otra y por el cual daría la vida sin dudar. Lloro, porque ya no estaba en aquella esquina llorando, porque no necesitaba ver el cielo como antes. Ya no necesitaba nada excepto las fuerzas para levantarse e ir a enfrentar el destino que siempre debió enfrentar sin torcer. 

Ahora no hay pesos, no hay iras, no hay culpas. Madeleine tenia razón. Toda su vida, se había odiado a sí misma. Odiado por no tener los ojos cafés de su niñera. Odiado por no haber sido suficiente para él. Odiado por que nadie la quería, porque su padrastro la veía como si ella no existiera. Porque aun lo sentía venir con sus zapatos Gucci y golpearla hasta el alma, hasta la mismísima alma, diciéndole que no era nada, que no era nadie. Y ella lo había creído. Ella había creído todo. Y lo había aceptado. Madeleine tenia razón, ella era mas, ella era todo, ella era el mundo que jamás quiso conocer. Estaba sola y estaba viva. Estaba VIVA. Y ahora tomaría su vida, y la ofrecería por todos los que amaba, y que no la amaban de vuelta, al menos no lo suficiente.

Ese era el fin. Era su fin. Era el fin de los ojos cerrados y de la niña en la esquina. Era el fin de la ira, de la violencia hacia ella, de tirar las culpas a un Dios que jamás la había escuchado, a un Dios que no tenía porque hacerlo. Vio el sol muriendo y recordó las palabras de su madre, las únicas que le había dirigido en su vida. Palabras vacías que significaron tanto aun cuando fueran el desahogo de una moribunda. _*Cuando veas las flores, cuando veas el sol sobre ellas, sabrás que si te ame, que no fue tu culpa, que no hay perdón para mi, que nunca te merecí... que cada castigo, que cada golpe, que cada herida que él te hizo, que yo te infligí es mi culpa, no la tuya, que jamás lo fue... hija mía, Dios te ama... yo te amo... y cuando mires el sol, sabrás que eso fuiste para mi... *._

Se levanto de su asiento, enjuago sus lagrimas. Madeleine tenia razón, era hora de despertar del sueño, era hora de verse al espejo, y ver a la niña en la esquina, con lágrimas de sal y sangre, sin ruidos, para no molestar a nadie. Era hora de ver a la cobarde, al monstruo que siempre estuvo ahí y que su padre solo le mostró. Hora de ver el espejo, aceptar su imagen, cambiar sus designios y ofrecer lo que era, sin vergüenza, sin miedos, sin dolor. No se dio cuanta de que Madeleine había ganado.

Entro en la sección, se dirigió al salón blanco donde una mujer la miraba con temor, y esta vez no tuvo miedo de su falta de compasión. Pulso el gatillo y no tuvo miedo al reparar que la mano no le temblaba. 

Camino hacia el comité. Vio sus rostros, bebió del rostro de su hermana para recordar que ella nunca seria lo que ella estaba aceptando ser. Bebió el rostro de Michael para absorber cada gramo de su belleza y recordar que nunca habría nada ahí para ella. Y bebió del rostro de su padre para tener el valor de decidir sobre el destino de miles de seres, y recordarse siempre que ella no era Dios. Al menos no fuera del Salón Blanco.

__

- ya esta dentro de mí.

__

"Sabes, aun oigo tu voz".


	9. FRAGMENTOS DEL SOL

****

Capitulo Nueve

Fragmentos del sol

Sección Uno. Un año después.

Su existencia dividida en dos. Toda su vida se había convencido que estaba muerta. Toda su vida la habían convencido de que estaba muerta. Ella sabia que estaba muerta, siempre lo había sabido. No era la muerte lo que le dolía, era la vida.

Hubo un tiempo, un tiempo lejano en que oía la lluvia descerrajar su cuerpo, llevándose la sangre, el dolor, la ira, dejándola liviana, casi libre. Ahora podría abrir su cuerpo al viento y esperar miles de vidas... *El sol de tus ojos Emma, ¿donde esta? *. Retazos. *¿alguna vez creíste que duraría?, ¿Alguna vez creíste que merecías esto? *.

__

Desgarrándote el vientre cada día. 

Llevo el calor de tu memoria en mi

y no puedo despedazarme

y desgarrarte de mi alma

no puedo

no puedo

no quiero.

Habían tardado mas tiempo del necesario en repara los daños, mucha gente había sido traída de vuelta, mucha había sido cancelada. Y aun había gente que se preguntaba porque habían cancelado a Operations por faltas que no lo ameritaban. La gente de la sección era a veces demasiado ingenua. Ahora solo quedaban atar cabos, eliminar a los últimos que se habían aliado con Paul Wolfe y de entre ellos a los que se habían aliado con la nueva coalición, La colectividad. Habían pasado cinco meses solo rastreando las actividades internas, evitando un golpe de estado de la sección Siete y Ocho. Había tardado mas de tres meses en tener una conversación privada con su hermana. Doloroso por la ira contenida. Doloroso por el amor truncado. *Toda luz, toda luz y sol entre tus dedos... *.

Tres meses atrás. 

- Oversight quiere el detalle- la primera vez en siete meses.

- Bagdad. Se perdió un operativo clase seis. 

- Schillinger. 

-¿porque?- lo miro. Verde. Y en algún momento casi negros. Quietud.

- la Intel era débil, no hubo el suficiente tiempo para corroborarlo.

- la Intel fue diseñada por Quinn.

- Sí. 

- entonces es ella la que fallo.

- si... La pregunta es porque.

- la pregunta es porque no.- Emma. Momentos, pequeños instantes lúcidos en que su mente se descolgaba del dolor de su existencia para suspenderse sobre ella y más allá, solo para recordar aquellos tiempos en los que estaba entre vidas; y entonces volvía a su cuerpo para darse cuenta de que nunca había estado de otra forma. Momentos. Este no era uno de esos.

__

This love

This love is a strange love

In that it can lift a love

This love

-¿esta con La Colectividad?.

- es prematuro tal afirmación...

- no hay tiempo para afirmaciones, se ha entregado información valiosa al enemigo y podría costar mas que la sección Uno.

- Nikita estará fuera por cinco días, al volver espera resultados así que para obtenerlos se hará lo necesario. - lo miro- No es secreto para nadie que Quinn no quiere a Operations. Parece tener - su voz se perdió por un segundo- altas aspiraciones que La Colectividad podría colmar.

__

This love

Doesn't have to feel love

Doesn't care to be love

It doesn't mean a thing

This love

-¿que es lo que deseas?- le susurro de pronto_..." memorias. Alguna vez te he dicho cuanto te amo... como seis veces hoy... el sol colándose por sus pestañas. Toda sol y pureza cristalina, El Dios de tus ojos ya esta muerto"._

- no sé a que te refieres.

- mírame... ¿es esto lo que deseas con tanta intensidad?- olor a piel y a dolor infinito. Olor a piel y a algo inmemorable.

- esto no tiene punto Michael.

- ¿porque?.

- ¿que es lo que tu quieres?- susurros. Se levanto y se acerco a la puerta.

- aun estas a tiempo- pero Michael no sabia si eso era cierto.

Y ella se quedo ahí, viendo las amapolas de Madeleine florecer mientras en su interior podía oír una voz.

__

"Dios no te quiere."

Salón Blanco. Dos días después.

- los códigos.

- dijeron que negociarían.

- la sección no negocia.

- supongo que era obvio pero fueron muy efectivos estos cinco meses, haciéndome creer que sobreviviría…- miró a Nikita- debiste saberlo Emma, ¿o debo decir María?…Las rubias siempre fueron su debilidad.

- los códigos- dijo Emma con tranquilidad.

-¿pues adivina que... ?. ¡¡No te los daré!!.

- veremos.

- no. ¡¡Tu veras!!, Crees que puedes controlarlo todo- se dirigió a Nikita- no tienes lo que se necesita, nunca lo tendrás.

- deja que nosotros nos preocupemos de eso- respondió secamente Emma.

- ¡Oh!, Defendiendo a tu hermanita que conmovedor, pero nunca vi que ella te defendiera en Francfort- no se sorprendió que Quinn haya accedido a su archivo, después de todo ella la dejo- te crees muy lista ¿no es cierto?.- miro a Emma- Pues no lo fuiste con Samuelle- rió burlona. Crees que lo controlas todo. No eres mas que un peón en su juego, - miro a Nikita- ella jamás sabrá lo que perdiste... y aun así caminas tras sus pasos... eres una idiota, después de todo lo que te han hecho. Los dos se ríen tras tu espalda. Samuelle te vendió por una prostituta barata y rubia- se rió- apuesto que aun lo sientes en tus sueños - le susurro.

-Basta- dijo Nikita.

-¿fue tan bueno para ti como para mí?. Deberíamos juntarnos a comparar notas. Él es muy bueno en lo que se propone, hace maravillas con su lengua... - Nikita la corto.

- es suficiente- murmuro Nikita, uno de los técnicos le aplico mas dolor, después de un rato Emma volvió a preguntar.

- los códigos.

- es todo lo que eres, la lame botas de una prostituta y su reemplazo en ocasiones festivas. No mucho para la chica de oro ¿no es así?. - miro a Nikita. 

- los códigos- Indiferencia.

-no- aspiro profundo y miro a Nikita- esto no terminara hasta que caigas, sino es por la colectividad será por otros como yo... y hay muchos- con un movimiento mordió el cianuro. *Siempre te gustaron lo finales grandilocuentes * pensó Emma sin emoción.

-¿Cómo no se previno esto?- Emma miro a los asistentes con frialdad y ellos casi dieron un paso atrás.

- se reviso completamente, debió esconderlo.

- o alguien se lo dio.- añadió Nikita- salieron.

Dos días después. Enlace Sección Uno - Oversight.

- Berkmann, Díaz, Miles- Michael asintió a través del monitor.

-¿es todo?- Nikita

- Sí. Debemos asumir que hubo contaminación en al menos cuatro sectores- Emma.

-¿sugieres una revisión completa?.

- creo, que deberá ser una revisión invasiva. Pero no podemos permitir una perturbación ahora.

- ellos lo saben.

Un día después. 

- Quinn lo sabia por supuesto- apagaron la cinta.

- Oversight encontró al espía que la contacto, se hicieron cargo- dijo Emma.

- Jasón tomara el lugar de Quinn, la baja de personal será algo con lo que debemos lidiar, lo hemos hecho antes- un breve Flash back las cruzo. Los primeros tiempos, post Operations.

- eso no es lo único... si la información sé desencripta tendrán acceso al nuevo Directorio. 

- todo agente será eliminado. Nos hemos enfrentado a esto antes.

- pero no con un personal evidentemente novato.

-¿que sugieres?.

- poner a todos los operativos en actividad, ponerme en el campo.

- te necesito aquí.

- necesitas a los mejores en el campo- Nikita casi sonrío- iré con O´Brien, recuperaremos los códigos y podrás continuar con la operación.

- bien- se paro, cuatro días es lo que tenemos para encontrar los códigos del virus, descifrarlos, encriptar el Directorio en otro sistema, destruir dos de sus estaciones y prevenir el atentado contra un diplomático desconocido... suena bien- les sonrió levemente- pueden retirarse.- Emma la miro brevemente y vio lo que Mr. Jones había visto en su hija. 

Los vio pasar frente a sus ojos, cruzo sus manos por detrás y evito sentirse como si caminara a través de un gran desierto, Nikita suspiro, *siempre hay alternativas* se recordó.

-Emma- ella se paro.

- Sí.

- Michael ira como apoyo.

- falta de personal.

- si…hay que revisar la misión de Belgrado…tal vez…podríamos hacerlo en el almuerzo- *Dios *.

-…no veo porque no.

__

"siempre hay alternativas"

Kazajstán. Tres AM. Sesenta y tres horas después.

-¡todos los equipos están emboscados. Jasón, abre las contingencias, que se retiren!- Michael vio a lo lejos como caían los operativos. No la diviso- Monroe saca al equipo, eres numero dos.

-¿Dónde esta Emma?.

- esta rodeada, iré por ella, adelántense.

Emma elimino a uno cuando lo vio. El no lo sintió venir, solo el golpe. Lo vio caer a lo lejos.

-¡Michael!, ¡¡Michael!!- una camioneta, dos hombres, Michael inconsciente y los latidos anidándose en aquel lugar adonde solo él pudo llegar. *Un paso, un paso hacia el precipicio Emma, un paso al precipicio que todos imaginaron para ti *- Jasón, Michael fue tomado prisionero,- Nikita respiro profundo- entro a Mandato Negado, desconéctame.

-bien- miro a Operations, ella no dijo nada- estas off line... ahora.

En el momento en que iba a moverse. Sintió un golpe en la cabeza.


	10. CLARIDAD

****

Capitulo Diez.

Claridad

El momento era ahora más pequeño, menos claro, menos infinito. Ya no la alejaba del dolor, ya no había escudo. Abrió los ojos y los vio por entre las sombras preparando el material.

__

"Es la tercera vértebra, no la cuarta"

-¿crees que duraras por siempre?. Sabemos que lo encriptaron nuevamente, y sabemos que _tu_ sabes donde esta… Pero también sabemos quien eres. No todo claro, los de tu clase no son... fáciles de conocer. Pero sabemos que tienes una hermana…una hermana muy importante…y no querrás que nada le suceda…*definitivo* penso el hombre entre las sombras, el tipo que hablaba no era él más brillante de la organización.

Después de un rato el primer hombre se fue. En realidad él era lo menos peligroso de ahí. Era el otro hombre el que la preocupaba. La observaba entre las sombras, dejaba que el otro la torturase y le hiciera amenazas sin sentido. Luego se acercaba. Y la verdadera tortura comenzaba. Llevaba tres días así, y por lo que oyó Nikita había destruido las dos subestaciones, tenia controlado el virus pero no había salvado la vida del diplomático. Por otro lado, si ellos seguían preguntando por el Directorio significaba que la sección aun no lo había recuperado del lugar donde ella lo había escondido antes de empezar la evacuación. Lo cual era malo, muy malo para la sección... pero no necesariamente para ella. Tiempo. Respiro. 

Los hombres se alejaron un poco.

- déjala descansar, para mañana nos habrá dicho todo- el primer hombre se alejo.

- no es así... ella no se quebrara... es un operativo clase siete.

- otros de mas alto grado se han quebrado.

- ella no es como los otros- sintió al otro hombre hacer un ruido despectivo, luego se fue. El hombre salió de la penumbra y se acerco- abre los ojos, se que estas despierta.- ella los abrió lentamente- Se quien eres. Se lo que eres. -silencio- De lo que eres capaz. Pero sabes que no durarás lo suficiente para volver con ellos. Preferías morir antes que traicionarlos y te ayudare. Si me ayudas.- silencio- Bien, si eso es lo que quieres puedo mantenerte viva tanto tiempo como quiera y ellos son lo bastante estúpidos como para creer que lograran algo, así que me dejaran- le sonrió, ella permaneció impasible. Él enterró una aguja en su mano- si, es lo que pensé.

Sección Uno. 8 días después.

- sigue buscando- Michael se agacho cerca de Jasón y se concentro en el Intel. Nikita se le acerco.

- no hay contacto ni negociación.- Lo miro con preocupación. Llevaba 8 días sin dormir... igual que ella. Su rostro aun tenia las huellas de los golpes que le habían valido la libertad pero no era eso lo que le dolía…era el hecho de que llevaba despierto ocho días. Se sintió pequeña.

- ellos saben quien es. Saben lo que vale.

- así es.

- no hay nada- dijo Jasón y Nikita lo miro.

-¿y el resto de los recursos?.

- todo marcha a 80% de efectividad, asumimos que- su voz se hizo más débil- si ella esta viva, no se ha quebrado.

-¿porque no negocian?- pregunto Jasón. No había rastros de su acostumbrada actitud arrogante y burlona. Seriedad. Memorias. Nikita se sacudió mentalmente.

- porque necesitan información rápida...

- podrían hacerlo negociando, ella no hablara- respondió.

- ya saben eso. También saben que la sección no negocia.

- entonces ella es dispensable, la mantendrán como una carnada para quebrarte, hacer que cometa un error - en el momento en que dijo eso Jasón se arrepintió- lo siento. 

- sigue buscando. Habrá una reunión dentro de dos horas, Michael.

Sistemas.

- Saben que es tu hermana.

-¿Quinn?.

-…

- Michael, no hay muchas posibilidades- lo vio escanear su rostro. Inexpresivo- …tres días mas, luego dirigiremos nuestros recursos a Nueva Zelanda- curioso se dijo alguno de los dos, por un segundo Michael se sintió de nuevo como él numero tres de la sección…tiempos pasados… se recordó que era el jefe de Oversight… infantil.

-… ¿a quien tratas de convencer?.

- eso…no es justo.

- muchas cosas no lo son.

-¿crees que no lo sé?.

- me mentiste- certero. Al mismo centro.

-… he mentido a muchos…he hecho cosas…que no tienen nombre…- Michael resistió el impulso de tomar su mano- ya no puedo... ya no recuerdo a todos los que he matado o mentido, ya... después de un tiempo todos, la mayoría se confunden en un solo rostro... son los mismos ojos. Y cada día, cada vez... cuando me veo en el espejo, cuando logro hacerlo... es su rostro el que veo. Ya no puedo recordar lo que fui... y no sé cuál es mi camino... - no sintió la lagrima, no quiso- y esta bien... he destruido todo lo que me ha rodeado, toda mi vida. Ya no quiero... no deseo ver mi rostro. Solo deseo que el rostro de aquellos a los que he destruido no sea el de ella…no sea el tuyo…

- ya es tarde- el golpe debió haber sido menos doloroso, pero no lo fue.

Tres días mas…y luego reasignaremos recursos- Michael salió y se dirigió a Oversight. __

This love

Doesn't have to feel love

Doesn't care to be love

It doesn't mean a thing

This love

El impulso, el impulso lo estaba matando, cerro sus ojos y la única imagen que conjuro fue la de ella. Llevaba años conjurándola. Apareciéndosele en cada sueño. Acosándolo. Martirizándolo. Y en medio de eso, mas allá de la culpa o la resignación, mas allá del amor que aun sentía por Nikita, un amor que lo estaba consumiendo, estaba ella, y estaba él, en un lugar al que ni Dios podía acceder.

Camino a su oficina, miró a su alrededor, vio a su segundo al mando dirigiendo una operación y lo supo. Que él tendría que hacerlo, que tendría que encontrarla, que no había nadie mas que pudiera hacerlo. Que nadie se sacrificaría por ella mas que él. Y el reconocimiento lo golpeo con su certeza, su violencia, su desesperación, su aceptación. Se sentó en su escritorio y se quedo viendo el vació mientras su mente andaba a toda velocidad. Luego de 6 horas salió de allí y se dirigió a su centro de control.

Tres días después. Oversight.

- quiero que revises estos datos.

- ya se dio la orden para terminar la investigación señor- pero recibió el disco.

Sección Uno.

- ya comenzó- Mr. Jones.

- esto no es justo padre- Nikita.

-¿no es justo porque no es a ti a quien salva?.

-…tal vez no lo logre.

- Lo hará. Debe hacerlo, se lo debe.

A lo lejos, Emma cayo en la inconsciencia dando un grito de dolor. 

Era una ironía. Si tuviese un amigo este se estaría riendo en su cara pero en realidad no lo necesitaba, él podía hacer todo eso y más; y aun así, no podría aminorar la ironía, la culpa, la tristeza, el deseo. Deseo.

Deseo, si, deseo. Deseo de estirar la mano y tratar de atrapar su reflejo, de atraparla a ella entre él y una pared, entre él y una cama, entre él y lo que sea que quedara de ella; lo que sea que Madeleine o su padre no habían aniquilado, lo que sea que ella misma no había destruido. 

Él lo había visto una vez. Lo había vislumbrado varias y en eso instantes había sentido como si ella le estuviese aprovisionando el espíritu, como si cada pequeña sonrisa, cada palabra no dicha, cada gemido, fuese una corriente de vida. Hasta aquel día. El mismo día en que había perdido el resto de dignidad que le quedaba, ella le hizo sentir mas vivo que nunca… y eso a nadie le importo… ni a él. 

Se puso su traje y arreglo su arma. Ahora le quedaba solo mendigar por los retazos que él mismo había ayudado a destruir. Lo más gracioso es que a él le tenia sin cuidado el mendigar.

Odiar era muy fácil. Odiar era la solución lógica para enfrentar la tortura que ella le infligía por su traición por cada día que latía sin sentir sus latidos de vuelta, por cada día en que no sentía los de Nikita. Pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, que jamás lo haría, estaba condenado por un par de ojos violetas, por una boca que aun sentía sobre su piel y por la mente más compleja y perturbada que había conocido. Odiarla era muy fácil pero la certeza de su incapacidad para hacerlo ya lo había pisoteado. Odiarla era muy fácil, era lo lógico, pero desde cuando el amor lo era…_Aceptación_… *Dios*… Leyó la parte superior de su panel. S. M.

*S.M*. Pensó mientras trataba de asimilar la aceptación…S.M. con un dejo de humor mientras se alejaba y veía a Jasón de reojo. *S.M. Chico de barrio, infatuado por la hija del vecino rico de la esquina *. Arreglo su guante y coloco disimuladamente el P3 bajo él.

__

This love

I think I'm gonna fall again

And ever when you held the hand

And turn 'em in your fingers, love

Subestación 16. La Colectividad.

Observo el cielo. Una vez que los mato a todos. Olor a sangre y a sudor. Era un hermoso día pensó. Extraño pensar en eso ahora. Ingreso a la cámara donde estaba Emma, su cuerpo estaba muy malherido, un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Chequeo el pulso conteniendo el aliento. Los latidos le devolvieron a esa extraña sensación de paz que lo venia envolviendo desde hace un rato. Por un momento ella sostuvo su mano y aunque cayo en la inconsciencia, le pareció sentir su alivio. El cielo estaba de un azul imposiblemente claro, era de día, llegaría con facilidad a la sección. Si, ahora estaba todo claro. Claridad y aceptación.

¿Sabes lo que es la claridad?. Es envolverte con una mortaja clara y oscura que te lleva mas allá de tu pasado. Es recordarte aquellos tiempos en que le sostenías la mano a la mujer que amabas y le decías que todo estaría bien, que la protegerías…pero ahora no sabes, no recuerdas a cual de las dos le dijiste eso, solo ves la claridad de la decisión cubriéndote, restituyéndote, ahogándote. Ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, no debía pertenecer, nunca la dejaría. Y se le paro el corazón mientras trataba de asimilar la imposibilidad de poder rechazar su propia esencia.


	11. ADENTRO

****

Capitulo Once.

Adentro

La cargo y la llevo a un lugar seguro. Pasaron dos días antes de que ella despertara, antes de que ella reaccionara, antes que ella lo mirara… lo mirara… lo viera… Solo necesitaba una excusa para matarla. Solo necesitaba una excusa para hacerla despertar. Para hacerla ver que el lugar que ella había creído merecer no era mas que para él, nunca para ella…nunca Le debía eso, al menos podía darle eso…por un tiempo…era curioso que se estuviera haciendo eso a si mismo. Era curioso que se estuviera engañando. Su panel le informo la recuperación del Directorio. También le informo que alguien había sacado una copia.

- se que tienes la copia del directorio, entrégamelo y te dejare ir. Chaqueta de cuero, pantalones de cuero igual que ella, todo negro y desaliento… motel de mala muerte.

-¿a donde?- lo miro, ojos vacíos... muertos.

- no perteneces aquí…te destruirán. Ellos te mataran- hablo lento como si lo estuviera haciendo con un animal, la miro. Intensidad insoslayable. Hambrienta. "Solo mátame, por favor, te lo suplico, ya no puedo vivir así". Él recordó los meses. Persiguiéndola. Acosándola. Intuyéndola. Deseándola. Y recordó los otros, asfixiándose en silencio, mendigando una mirada de odio que nunca llegaba mas allá del vacío aunque por fuera jamas la viera con mas interés que a una pared. Lo burdo de la metáfora casi lo hace sonreír…pero no era el momento, tenia que sacarla de ahí, tenia que liberarla, tenía que protegerla de todo mal, tenía que dejarla ir…Michael no se pregunto el porque…no quiso.

- no Michael, tu hiciste eso- voz firme.

- vete ahora…mientras puedas…si vuelves ellos te destruirán, tu te destruirás…estarás sola- *y yo no estaré contigo… y te convertirás en ella* Madeleine y sus muñecas- se acerco y con un dedo trazo la línea por su barbilla, por su mejilla "tan suave. Tan caliente". Vio el miedo en sus ojos y eso pudo haberlo extasiado como en otros tiempos. Tiempos de caza. Ahora solo era otro motivo para dejarla ir. Ella vio sus ojos y se rompió en pedazos. Vio sus ojos y recordó todo lo que había olvidado, vio a sus ojos y la lucha contra la cobardía la apago.

- mátame de una vez Michael... por favor- susurro.

-¿estas dispuesta a morir por unos cuanto datos, porque tu padre no te ama o por esto?- su mano se deslizo por sobre la tela de su camiseta, un dedo trazando la línea de su corazón la sintió estremecer y él se estremeció *vamos Emma, reacciona, ¡vive!* - Emma, ya no puedes huir de mí!.

- esto es todo lo que serás Michael- le susurro- esto es todo lo que siempre serás- lo miro con desprecio. No se enfureció, de hecho por un segundo se quedo viendo algo que jamas espero ver de nuevo…y no con tanta facilidad. Vida. Deja Vu. Para ampliar el efecto la tomo por los brazos y la sacudió, no sabia si para que reviviera aun más o para que él lo hiciera.

- ¿y eso que te hace?- ella bajo los ojos.

- no tengo la suficiente fuerza para esto,- hablo la niña que él solía acunar de noche- No puedo seguir así. No puedo vivir en este infierno- su voz se perdió... - no será vida, no será vida…después de la sección, no hay nada mas para nosotros…

- todo lo que tu sabes de esta vida es... - su propia voz se perdió al ver esos ojos enfocarse en él, *tan malditamente sobrecogedora. Tan malditamente inocente, tan... *- ¿que es lo que quieres Emma?, ¿que es lo que deseas con tanta intensidad?- la taladro hasta el alma y la respuesta, pese a conocerla lo golpeo con su certeza.

- quiero morir... - susurro y guió el arma de Michael a su estomago mientras lo miraba- termina con esto.

-no- la agarro por el cuello con la vehemencia que solía prodigar a su hijo cuando este se portaba mal…o para Nikita…no había mucho que pudiera prodigarle a ella ahora, ¿no es así?- aun puedes vivir…

- hazlo... mátame- susurro, él presiono el arma para apartarla de su cuerpo- haz algo por mí.

-no- él sonrió un poco, casi irónico- no te será tan fácil. Toda tu vida te haz negado a vivir…la única forma que lo hagas es afuera, solo dime donde esta el Directorio y podré hacer que crean…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar, antes de que pudiera asimilarlo sin querer su dedo apretó con mas fuerza el arma y ella aprovecho de forzar su dedo en el gatillo.

Lo siguiente que registro fue la tibieza de su sangre en las manos, su cuerpo cayendo en la cama, sus ojos antes tan vivos y brillantes, elevándose hacia a él, vacíos, casi aliviados y algo se rompió en él. La vio y le pareció ver una cuasi sonrisa en ella... *lo disfrutaste, no es así... creíste que me habías vencido *, en ese momento le pareció ver su propio rostro lleno de un estremecedor y horrible reconocimiento de lo que había hecho.

- gracias- susurro con tranquilidad, sin asomo de ironía. Y a él se le inundo el pecho de un increíble dolor, la miro. Y la sangre estaba tibia. Tibia. Tibia… la palabra repitiéndose hasta el infinito.

- ¡mírame, mírame!. ¡Emma!- pero su esencia se iba desligando de su cuerpo y el reconocimiento, el terror le hizo voltear y salir de aquel lugar. Michael Samuelle sintió miedo.

- ese no es mi nombre- susurro ella, pero él no escucho.

Y afuera, el dolor le flagelo el alma que nunca pensó tener aun cuando en ese momento no lo reconoció. Se sostuvo al lado de la reja y su corazón casi se le salió por la boca, pero en vez de eso, un solo grito, desgarrado, mezcla de dolor y desesperación se le cuajo en la garganta y el desgarramiento por la aceptación y la perdida mas que la ira hacia su propia existencia, hizo que golpeara la reja con la pistola. Michael Samuelle estaba desesperado. Curioso.

En medio de la tormenta que lo consumía, la ironía le hizo sonreír. Respiro profundo y en unos segundos se calmo. Si alguien lo hubiese visto jamas hubiera adivinado el vacío que tenia adentro. Pero en realidad, nadie nunca había vislumbrado siquiera los trozos de vida podrida que llevaba adentro. Por un momento envidio a Nikita y su habilidad para testimoniar su alma a través de los labios…

Entro a la pieza y le tomo el pulso casi sin angustia aun estas aquí... *.

- no te iras, no te iras de aquí... no te dejare ir- le susurro con suavidad. La tomo en sus brazos y salió antes de que los hombres de la sección llegasen, como sabia que harían. Todo se resumía en _adentro y afuera_, él jamas saldría, pero tal vez ella…Todo se resumía a un adentro y a un afuera…Todo se resumía a una ofrenda. Michael era joven.

Siete días después.

- esta volviendo en si... por favor solo unos segundos- la agudeza de los sonidos la golpeo.

- ¿señorita?...¿señorita?...me oye?.

- yo...

- señorita, recuerda lo que paso?- tardo en responder pero cuando lo hizo el terror se hizo patente.

- ¡¡¡NO!!!. DIOS; ¡¡¡NO!!!- ráfagas de memorias la fustigaban, nada concreto. Lo curioso era que aun en ese estado sabia que estaba viviendo una paz que solo le era prestada. Un respiro, un aliento.

- tranquilícese, por favor... esto es normal... –3 horas después- señorita…¿cómo se siente?.

-mejor- debajo de su cama su mano palpo el pequeño CD. Y entonces su mente se aclaro completamente. No había paz debajo de la cama- ¿dónde estoy?.

- Avila, España.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?.

- Dieciséis días.

- que…¿qué sucedió?.

- no sé si deba…

- esta bien… por favor…

- una balacera en el centro, una bala perdida según me dijeron…¿señorita?,- por un segundo ella sintió que las lágrimas se desatarían…solo un segundo. Adentro y afuera le susurraba una voz que no era suya y lo entendió… un segundo y la traspaso. Una ofrenda- esta bien- le tomo la mano- fue algo traumático…señorita, sabemos su nombre, _María_ Adams - ella asintió con suavidad. _*¿Es que no entiendes que nunca habrá afuera para nosotros?* _le hablo a Michael a través de la distancia sin saber que él la oía - ¿tiene usted familia a la que podamos contactar, alguien en casa?.

-…no- Deja Vu.

__

"Ya estas dentro de mí".

¿Fin?.

No que va, continuara porque estoy obsesionada y después me podrán enterrar satisfecha. Ja.

__

Nota de la autora: **es mi quinto fan fic, y me inspire en la "M"…los**

LFN fanáticos deben saber que es eso, sino no son lo suficientemente fanáticos. Mmm, vergüenza, vergüenza. Tengan piedad… jaja, bien aquí voy, **si les parece que hay diálogos repetidos de las otras dos partes o de la serie o si hay cosas que son símbolos, es porque lo son. Si se dan la tarea de descubrirlos, tal vez entiendan y puedan leer, realmente leer. Ah, estoy tan cansada…sangre y sudor, chicos y chicas, eso me a costado aunque no les interese.**

Dedicatoria: a todos Los que lo deseen.

Little Miss Trades

CONTINUARA EN "TODO EL MUNDO AFUERA".


End file.
